Amores y Pasiones
by xubb2
Summary: Hola, el chap ta un poco interesante, Lilly hace su primera broma a un maestro influenciado por ya se deben de imaginar quienes, leed porfa y deja rw
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo XIII: LA MAESTRA DE POSIONES  
  
"por que no quieres bajar- dijo James una vez que la mama de Lilly se hubiese ido  
  
"Es que esa Petunioa y su prometido- dijo Lilly con un ademan de desagrado  
  
"Se va a casar con esa bola de grasa- dijo Sirius hiendose al suelo de la risa  
  
"Enserio- dijo James poniendose rosado de tanto aguantar la risa  
  
"Si, ademas de que se a vuelto muy pesada y no para de hablar mal de toda la gente que conosco, es como tener hormigas en los pantalones  
  
"Bueno, es muggle, y es fea- dijo Sirius al que le dolia la panza de tantoaberse reido  
  
"No hables asi de ella enfrete de Lilly Canuto  
  
"Esta bien James, ella hablo mal hasta de ti, me molesta  
  
"Y que dijo de James- dijo Sirius dudoso- Para que alguien te caiga mal a ti Lilly, tiene que ser un Snivellus  
  
"Si, que pudo decir de mi irresistible balleza- dijo James pasandose la mano entre los cabellos  
  
"Te llamo cuatro ojos  
  
"Bueno, a mi me parece real  
  
"Y a tambien te llamo tonto y feo - James puso una cara como que el mundo se la hubiera ido a los pies  
  
"Que me llamo que?  
  
"Y dijo que Sirius era el doble  
  
"Hay que matar a esa ....- Sirius ya tenia roja la cara de la colera- pero si yo soy la cosa mas bella que a pisado el mundo  
  
"No digamos yo-dijo James con su orgullo dolido  
  
"Por que no me llevan con ustedes, prefiero pasar en Hogwarts divirtiendome con mi novio a pasar aqui peleando con mi hermana  
  
"Si quieres solo nos despediomos- dijo James- Ve a hablar con tu madre  
  
"No tu lo haras- dijo Lilly  
  
"Como?!?!?!?!?!?.... lo mas seguro es que me va a sacar de la casa a patadas  
  
"Vamos, yo nunca la e podido contradecir- dijo Lilly poniendo cara de ayuda..  
  
"Buano...- James, Sirius y Lilly bajaron las escaleras y saludaron a los invitados y la familia, James y Lilly entraron en la cosina donde estaban los padres de la chica, mientras Sirius trataba de hablar con los invitados, y ahi fue donde James sintio la mirada de Lilly  
  
"Hola señora Evans, como esta?  
  
"Bien gracias, que quieren  
  
"Ah es que.... mi mama queria mirar a Lilly, por el resto de las vacaciones- dijo James sonriendo torpemente  
  
"Y crees que la dejare ir con tigo- dijo el padre de la chica  
  
"Si- dijo James con una voz muy poco audible  
  
"Quieres ir Lilly- dijo el padre severo  
  
"Si, pero no te preocupes una vez en tierra magica me voy a Hogwarts tengo algunos asuntos pendientes- dijo Lily  
  
"No, dijo el padre  
  
"Papi porfa, tu no me puedes hacer esto, despues no me vas a ver en seis meses y te vas a sentir muy mal  
  
"Por eso quiero tener a mi hija por una dos semanas mas  
  
"Vamos pai te lo pedire de rodilla si quieres,y James tambien verdad  
  
"Vamoa Cariño, no le pasara nada, Lilly tienes mi permiso solo necesitas el de tu papa  
  
"Papa- dijo Lilly arrodillandose a la par de la silla en el que el sentado se encontraba  
  
"La cuidaras- dijo el hombre mirando rudamente a James  
  
"Por supuesto que la hare- dijo James en su tono de voz normal  
  
"Puedes ir  
  
"Gracias papa- dijo la chica abrazando a su padre- vamos James hay que llavar el baul  
  
"Y como se iran, en carro  
  
"Que es eso?- dijo James- como somos mayores de edad nos apareceremos  
  
"Que son mayores de edad  
  
"Si, para el mundo magico  
  
"No hay tiempo que perder James- y los dos se fueron al cuarto de Lilly a arregalr el baul y l alechuza de James y todo con Sirius, se despidieron de las visitas, se llevaron los regalos y aparecieron en la casa de James, que era una mansion.  
  
"JAMES POTTER Y SIRIUS BALCK!!!!!- gritaba la mama de James  
  
"Nombres enteros regañada segura- dijo Black  
  
"Que hacemos- dijo James- Lilly ve a saludarla  
  
"Por que yo, dira que vine sin el consentimiento de ella  
  
"Lo se pero es mejor aqui que Hogwarts, ya se vallamos los dos, no los tres  
  
"Mami, mira quien esta aqui- dijo James sonriendole a su mama que estaba en la sala esperando por ellos  
  
"CREEN USTEDES DOS QUE ES GRACIOSO METER RATONES EN LA CARTERA DE LA SEÑORA DE PANTIW- dijo ella muy enojada- Lilly!!!, querida hija que haces aqui, perdoname por gritar de esa manera pero es que este par  
  
"Oh no creame que se lo que son este par  
  
"Dos guapisimos que tiene a Hogwarts a sus pies- dijo James- Te la trajimos por que te cae muy bien  
  
La acogida que le dio la familia de James a Lilly fue muy buena, el Señor Potter que por fuera se miraba alguien muy serio le encantaba que durante la cena Lillly de hablara de cualquiercosa de los lubros que habia leido, ya que el habia sido muy estudioso en Hogwarts, La Señora Potter la trataba como una princesa o como ella decia "la hija que nunca tuvo", y le encantaba cepillar el cabello de Lilly, ya que tratar de cepillar el de James era todo un reto y el decia que no le gustaba ser peinado. Se divertia mucho can las bromas de los dos chicos y la pasab muy bien con su novio, pero tambien le encantba sentarse a leer en los grandes Jardines a la vez que miraba a James practicar al Quidditch, y en aquel dia se encontraba haciendolo. James se bajo de la escoba y se acerco a ella  
  
"Y que tal estas mi amor?- dijo sonriendole irresistiblemente  
  
"Bien y tu, como va el quidditch  
  
"Como siempre muy bien, me extraña si tu sabes que soy muy bueno en ello  
  
"Y Sirius?, no lo e visto en todo el dia  
  
"O solo trata de conquistarse a la vecina- dijo James como si fuera lo mas natural(N/A por si las dudas Rowling dice que cuando hechan a Sirius de la casa por relacionarse con muggles empiesa a vivir con James)- y me vas a dar un beso o que  
  
"Si tu quieres- dijo Lilly que se acerco a el lentamente y le beso en los labios  
  
Y asi se pasaron los dias hasta que llego el dia de partir, los tres chicos tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron de los Padres de James, y decidieron que se aparecerian en king cross. Llegaron al tren donde se encontraron con Lupin y pasaron un buen rato, pero el tiempo se fue muy rapido y cuando menos acordaron ya estaban en Hogwarts.  
  
Llegaron a las casa despues de una muy deliciosa comida, decidieron ir a dormir despues de hablar de las vacaciones, para empesar al dia siguiente un dia nuevo de clases.  
  
Los cuatro chicos estrella llegaron a la primera clase de ese dia que era posiones, pero nadie habia entrado todavia, por eso decidieron hacercarse a Lilly que habia llegado antes, quizas ella sabia.  
  
"Que pasA Lilly?- pregunto Sirius con carita de sueño  
  
"No ha llegado el profesor  
  
"Quizas nollegara mas-dijo Sirius que parecio despertarse  
  
"Quizas lo expulsaron por feo- dijo James alegremente  
  
"o cancelaron las clses de pociones- dijo Sirius aun mas alegre  
  
"O cancelaron las clases de posiones mundialmente- dijo James al que le brillaban los ojos de alegria  
  
"Callense, ya viene alguien- dijo Lilly dandoles un codazo  
  
"Buenos dias alumnos- dijo severamente una vieja alta y feo, con los cabellos grises y los labios pintados de un rojo sangre  
  
"Ah una substituta- dijo un Slyterin haciendo un mate de que fuera como mierda en el camino  
  
"Callese, quiero saber quienes son los prefectos en esta clase- dijo la mujer severa, Lilly y Remus fueron y una joven y un joven de Slytherin tambien- de ustedes depende que no haya de este tipo de pestes aqui, la minima burla y les ira muy mal, por que es su responsabilidad desde que son prefectos- y abrio el aula en donde todos entraron  
  
Anoto los materiales de ese dia y todos empezaron a hacer la posion, pero a algunos alumnos no les basto con al advertencia.  
  
"Su moño parece algo clonando de su cabeza- dijo mat, un Slytherin muy malcriado  
  
"Cual es su nombre- dijo la vieja hacercandose a Lilly  
  
"Mat Carpinter- dijo Lilly  
  
"No el suyo idiota  
  
"Lilly evans- respondio ella rapidamente  
  
"Evans, Evans, usted es una sangre sucia- dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado- como osa estar aqui, y ser una prefecta si no controla a los alumnos  
  
"Pero si el es un Slytherin- dijo Lilly en defensa  
  
"Y respondona ensima, salgase de esta clse, y todos los sangre sucia tambien, me niego a darles educacion- Lilly no iba a renegar, se salio del aula mientras que los demas impuros se quedaron ahi con la mirada baja  
  
"Usted no puede hacer eso- dijo James con insolencia  
  
"Claro que si soy una maestra  
  
"Pero no hay diferencia entre usted y un rinoceronte  
  
"Insolente- dijo la profesora cojiendole del brazo- ya les enseñare a respetar- dijo sacandole del aula a el tambien- y el que este dispuesto a no recivir clase salgase ahora mismo- Sirius y Remus abandonaron sus asientos, Petter se quedo ahi con la cola entre las patas y solo los observo salir  
  
"Lilly estas bien- dijeron los tres muchachos viendo que Lilly habia derramado unas lagrimas  
  
"Y por que los sacaron a ustedes si todos son puros- dijo ella sin voltearlos a ver  
  
"Por insolentes- dijeron los tres  
  
"Tu sabes que no te dejariamos sola - dijo Sirius poniendole una mano en el hombro  
  
"si nadie tiene derecho a sacarte por no ser hija de magos- dijo Remus- si eres la mejor alumna del colegio  
  
"Si y mira que los hijo de muggles se quedaron ahi, no es justo- dijo James  
  
"Quien vota por que le demos una patada en el trasero  
  
"YO- dijeron los tres chicos  
  
"Pero como lo aremos?- pregunto Lilly  
  
"Lilly ve por la capa invisible de James, Remus ve a las cosinas por cuchillos y volsas plasticas, James tu y yo vamos afuera por un 360- dijo Sirius  
  
"Oh, pense que nunca ariamos ese plan, con lo que nos costo planearlo- dijo James y dicho esto todos fueron por lo indicado, y en tre minutos estuvieron de vuelta todos  
  
"Que es eso- preguntaron Lilly y Remus al ver a los dos chicos llenos de barro  
  
"Ranas, y estan muertas- dijo Sirius altiempo que con un hechizo los dos se limpiavan las tunicas  
  
"Como pudieron matar a los animales- dijo lIlly  
  
"Les quebramos el cuello y eso fue todo, ero lo peor viene ahora, hay que cortarlas y sacarles las viceras- dijo James  
  
"Y meterlas en las volsas platicas- dijo Remus  
  
"Y despues- dijo Sirius pero todos empezaron a reir- manos a la obra dijo el - y los chicos empezaron a cortar las viceras de las dos ranas con guantes y meterlas en la bolsa mientras Lilly procuraba ver para otro lado para no vomitar ahi mismo  
  
"Listo- dijeron los tres  
  
"Bueno Lilly ahora tomas la capa invisible y la bolsa  
  
"Yo voy a tocar eso  
  
"Si, y saborarias el delicioso sabor de la venganza- dijo Sirius  
  
"Entramos todos y tu con la capa y con eso, metes eso en la cartera de la profesora y ya veras  
  
"Estabien- dijo Lilly poniendose la capa encima y tomando la bolsa, los chicos entraron en el aula y lilly tambien  
  
"Decidieron no ser mas insolentes  
  
"Si, lo sentiomos- dijeron los tres mientras Lilly metia la rana en la cartera de la profesora  
  
Los chicos se sentaron y esperaban el momento indicado para reirse.  
  
"Bueno, y su compañerita- dijo la mujer  
  
"Afuera como es tan mal portada- dijo Sirius  
  
"Deveria de mandarle una carta a Dumbledore- dijo James  
  
"Si, gran idea le demostraria que mala prefecta es, tengo mi pluma favorita en mi bolso- la mujer se acerco a su cartera y miro una bosa plastica saliendo de ella- hay alguien me dejo un sanwichito- dijo con una sonrisa en el arrugado rostro abrio la cartera y miro que lo que habia en la bolsa no era un sandiwch, sino una rana con todas las viceras ahi y sangre revulelta, al gritar horrorizada habrio tanto la boca que se le miraron todas las placas  
  
"AHHHHHHHAHAHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito la mujer mientras tres personitas se iban al suelo de la risa mas que todos los demas- ustedes tres -dijo la mujer enojada, al momento que chocaba con algo que no se veia a lo que se la cayo la capa invisible- tu sangre sucia  
  
"Si Lilly, fue el mejro plan que hemos hecho en años- dijo Sirius acercandose a la esena como los otros dos  
  
"Soberbio- dijo James- Nunca habia recivido tan buenos resultados - dijo pasndole la mano por el hombro a Lilly  
  
"Imaginate, nunca habias hecho algo tan bueno antes de conocernos verdad- dijo Remus uniendose a los otros  
  
"Ahora mismo los llevare a la oficina de Dumbledore, y les pedire la expulcion de los cuatro- dijo la señora amenazandoles con el dedo  
  
Fin del capi. Perdon por la tardanza, recuerden mandar vuestras opiniones, y nunca olvidaros del rw, en un botoncito morado ahi a vuestra izquierda esta, vamos que no es muy dificil. Rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw PLISSSSSSS PLISSSSSSSS Auerdence que acepto de todo, tomatazos, ideas, alagos, de todo  
  
Isabo Black 


	2. El mayor atrevimiento de James

Capitulo II: El mayor atrevimiento de James  
  
James de un salto salio por la ventana, Lilly en dos segundos se puso su uniforme no iba a salir en pijama, pero llevaba los zapatos desatados, la corvata deshecha, la camisa desabrochada con el sueter encima , la capa alreves, y la falda la llevaba agarrada con su mano y en ese momento entro la profesora McGonagall... "Que esta pasando aqui-dijo al mirar el uniforme desordenado de Lilly "Mi .....gato se callo por la ventana  
  
"Pero si usted no tiene gatos-aclaro la profesora  
  
"Digo un gato que estaba aqui, tengo que irme-y Lilly salio corriendo y tras ella la chica rubia, que al parecer le importaba por James bajo a la sala comun donde estaba Sirius que grito al ver a Lilly  
  
"PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI  
  
"Sirius James se tiro por la ventana  
  
"Se suicido?  
  
"No pero se tiro despues te explico-entonses Lilly y Sirius salieron corriendo dejando a la chica rubia atras, salieron del castillo y fueron a uno de los costados donde estaba la torre........  
  
"Donde callo?-pregunto Lilly , Sirius miro hacia todos lados y lo diviso "Ahi esta-dijo señalando a un venado  
  
"Ese es un venado idiota  
  
"Por eso  
  
"Como?-fue lo que Lilly alcanso a decir antes de que Sirius se transformara en un perro grande y negro, Sirius se acerco a James y lo miro directamente a los ojos y tras eso se transformo al par de James  
  
"Se rompio una pierna-dijo pero Lilly todavia estaba en shock  
  
"Son animagos..il... ile..ilegales  
  
"Baja el tono quieres , ya oiste que James se quebro la pierna  
  
"En serio? que Haremos?  
  
"Tienes tu varita con tigo? "Una camilla?  
  
" SI  
  
"Que no deveria comvertirse en persona primero? "Por eso quiero tu varita, esta algo debil  
  
"Aqui la tienes -le dijo Lilly al entregarle su varita, Sirius hizo un conjuro y James volvio a ser un hombre de nuevo, despues hizo otro y aparecio una camilla y tras esto James miro a Lilly  
  
"Caramba Lilly pero que te paso?  
  
"Estaba preocupada por ti  
  
"Tu, te preocupas por mi?  
  
"Bueno yo-dijo Lilly que se estaba poniendo rojita rojita como tomate-Pues claro como se te ocurrio saltar por la ventana?  
  
"Bueno la profesora McGonagall me dijo que la proxima que le hiciera era triple castigo y 150 puntos menos  
  
Los tres fueron hacia la enfermeria donde los atendio madam Pomfrey y ademas se encotraba ahi la chica rubia:  
  
"Como se quebro la pierna?  
  
"Eh me cai de la escoba  
  
"Estos muchachos que no se preocupan por su salud  
  
"Lo que de verdad paso -trato de decir la rubia  
  
"Fue que a la escoba no le respondian los frenos -Agrego Sirius tomando a la chica del brazo y se la llevo aparte...  
  
"Si nos vuelves a tratar de meter en problemas te ira mal, que pretendes acer  
  
"Bueno yo, prometo no volverlo a hacer  
  
"Esta bien , por esta vez- y tras esto Sirius se dirigio a l a habitacion donde Madam Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a James y en eso ella termino y James tenia su pierna bien  
  
"Pueno ya termine y espero señor Potter que de hoy en adelante sea mas cuidadoso-aclaro Madam Ponfrey que tenia un poco de razon solia verlo ahi todos los años mas de alguna vez  
  
"No se preocupe Señora  
  
"Y señorita Lilly pero que le ha pasado- y en ese momento Lilly recordo que su uniforme lo llevava desordenado  
  
"Madam Pomfrey me presta el baño  
  
"Claro  
  
Unos minitos despues llego Lilly con su uniforme ya arreglado y los tres subieron a la sala comun....  
  
"Lilly porque no te sientas con nosotros?-pregunto James muy amistoso  
  
"Bueno creo que..- pero fue interrumpida por una voz  
  
"Lilly donde te hiciste ese golpe tan feo?-pregunto Sirius  
  
"Eh... no me acuerdo  
  
"Quizas con un suero de la verdad nos lo diga-declaro Sirius  
  
"Tu no harias eso, no eres nadie para hacerlo-dijo James  
  
"Te gus....  
  
"Sirius a nadie tiene por que decirte lo que le pasa-corto James antes de que alcansara a decir algo que Lilly no tenia que oir  
  
"Bueno pues me retirare a hacer mis tareas eso es todo  
  
"Bueno pues adios Lilly-dijo Sirius  
  
"Y tu no vas a estudiar?-pregunto Lilly  
  
"Estudiar pero si yo lo se todo  
  
"Si tu lo dices- dijo Lilly  
  
"Adios Lill-declaroJames  
  
"Lill?????  
  
"No te gusta Lill  
  
"Prefiero Lilly  
  
"OK Adios Lilly- y Lilly se retiro a tratar de hacer sus deberes  
  
Me pregunto que estara haciendo James en este momento, daria mi puesto de prefecta por saber si todavia quiere salir con migo, pero lo dudo con cientas de chicas al rededor..... pero que rayos estoy diciendoMI PUESTO DE PREFECTA, POR UNA COSA TAN TONTA, debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza, me preocupa que este pequeño amor que estoy sintiendo por James este apunto de combertirse en una obcesion.... "Lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser-dijo en un susurro Lilly "Aquien Lill?-Lilly sabia quien era...era James "James pero que estas haciendo aqui??-Exclamo Lilly que estaba muy desconcertada  
  
"Subi a ver como estabas, ya sabes para ver si te sentias mejor que hoy en la mañana  
  
"Bueno pues muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, es un detalle muy tierno  
  
"Pues, no me gusta verte triste"  
  
"Si señor alegria no te gusta a ver a nadie, ni a nada triste, y siempre busacs como alegrarte  
  
"Te refieres a cuando colge a Snivellus de los calzoncillos  
  
"JAMES  
  
"Que??????????  
  
"Eso no es gracioso  
  
"Lo siento mucho  
  
"Asi me gusta-dijo Lilly que no pudo evitar alegrarse de ver a James  
  
"Si señorita y si me lo permite me voy en este mismo momento  
  
"Adios James-dijoLilly al mismo tiempo que sonreia  
  
"Adios- y James beso la mejilla de Lilly que se iba tornando algo rosa pero ella no se molesto en reprenderlo y el solo se marcho dejando a Lilly en su cuarto de nuevo sola....  
  
"Que hubo Cornamenta?-dijo Sirius en su tono alegre de siempre  
  
"Pues nada Canuto-contesto Cornamenta en un tono algo seco  
  
"Valla y que te paso ahora?  
  
"Nada-dijo en el mismo tono seco  
  
"TU, crees que puedes engañarme???-dijo Canuto en un tono misterioso  
  
"No  
  
"Pues que te pasa??  
  
"Vallamos a visitar a Lunatico  
  
"Contestame-dijo Canuto con cara de perrito con hambre  
  
"Canuto pareses un perro, con esa cara que dirian tus fans  
  
"Numero uno soy un perro,numero dos les gusto de todas las formas,y numero tres contestame  
  
"Calllate  
  
"Porfavor....y te dejo de molestar-decia Sirius suplicante  
  
"A Lilly le gusta alguien-dijo James con tristeza  
  
"Como lo sabes??  
  
"La escuche decirlo.........  
  
Los siguientes dias James no estuvo triste, si no que sobreprotector, segun el Lilly corria peligro. Pues como veran James no se alejaba mucho de Lillly sobretodo cuando estaba cerca de Adam, el prefecto de Ravenclaw,alto con el cabello castaño como una especie de Brad Pitt"( papasito), un muy buen muchacho segun Lilly, una gran peste y un "sopenco"segun James........ Ese dia Lilly habia ido a una reunion para los prefectos, y ella venia comentando con Adam acerca del tema...........  
  
"Cambiaran las claves de entrada a las casas??-dijo Lilly  
  
"Si al parecer chicos de otras casas an encontrado formas de como infiltrarse  
  
"`Como pueden haber chicos tan locos ,verdad  
  
"Si son tan inmaduros, y creen que por eso son la gran cosa- los dos rieron  
  
"Lilly que haces aqui, no deverias de estar aqui????-los intervino James  
  
"Yo soy una prefecta-dijo levantando un poco el tono de su voz  
  
"Y quien es ese chico se nota que trae negras intenciones-Lilly se coloro mucho mientas el chico miro a James con cara de estupefaccion, y James lo miraba acusadoramente  
  
"YO.......PERO NUNCA..........CONQUIEN????????-dijo el chico muy ofendido  
  
Por si no te has dado cuenta yo................  
  
"JAMES-dijo Lilly muy enopjada, pero logro que los dos se callaran- Adam me disculparias por un momento tengo que hablar a solas con James  
  
"Si lo que quieras Lillly-respondio Adam y tras decir esto se fue, Lilly y James entraron a el aula que se encontraba mas cerca sin fijarse de que era y tras esto cerraron la puerta  
  
"Que rayos estas haciendo James?  
  
"Yo solo trato de protejerte  
  
"De que puedes protejerme???  
  
"De los chicos, no puedes confiar en nadie,  
  
"No te entiendo Jmames Potter-decia Lilly en un tono severo  
  
"Ya sabes, para que no te hagan ningun daño  
  
"Que clase de daño James no te entiendo??  
  
"Bueno-dijo James mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Lilly hasta tenerla entre el y la pared-quieres que te lo diga o que te lo explique graficamente  
  
Mientras esto pasaba Lilly no sabia que hacer, sus pensamientos y su cuerpo estaban inmobiles y unos segundos depues porfin reacciono..........  
  
"Quitateme de encima-dijo mientras trataba de alejarlo  
  
"Esta bien no te pongas tan arisca-dijo separandose un poco de la chica, pero no lo suficiente, por eso los dos fueron cortados por una voz  
  
"PERO QUE PASA AQUI-la voz de la profesor Flitwick que acababa de entrar con el grupo de primer año, que los miraban muy sorprendidos 


	3. Lilly la mas popular

Capitulo III: Lilly la mas popular  
  
Los dos se separoron inmediatamente, sin tener le menor idea de como explicar, o mas bien dicho de como decir, Lilly no podia producir ningun sonido y lo unico que podia hacer era mirar al suelo...........  
  
"Lilly y yo solo discutiamos un pequeño problema, pero no se preocupe ahora mismo nos vamos- y James tomo a Lilly que no podia moverse del brazo y los dos salieron, mientras todos los de primer año los seguian mirando  
  
Chicos sientense, y traten de pretender que no vieron nada, saquen sus varitas porfavor-anuncio el professor Flitwick  
  
Una vez afuera Lilly logro salir de su shock.........  
  
"Como te atreviste James Potter-dijo en un tono bastante enfadado  
  
" Bueno yo solo te hice una inocente pregunta, Lilly-dijo James tratando de excusar su comportamiento  
  
"Inocente???  
  
"Bueno no tan inocente- tras oir esto Lilly hizo una cara de decepcion y dio media vuelta, y James la tomo del brazo otra vez- Lilly no te enojes  
  
"Sueltame Potter  
  
"No es necesario que nos enojemos por una cosa tan pequeña-pero Lilly logro que la soltara y se fue poco a poco-Lilly adonde vas  
  
"Aplaticar con Adam  
  
"Pero Lilly  
  
"Tienes algun problema  
  
"No- dijo James en un tono no muy convincente  
  
"Entonses me voy- pero Lilly no fue con Adam, fue a caminar un poco, debido a que esta era su hora libre y unos cuantos minutos despues fue a la sala comun, donde habia un grupo de chicas de septimo grado, sus compañeras y una de ellas la mas "popular" se le acerco y le dijo, en voz alta y frente a todas.......  
  
"Lilly querida, debes de estar orgullosa de ser tu  
  
"Yo que-respondio Lilly  
  
"Tu sabes....lo tuyo con James  
  
"Pero si James y yo .................-pero fue cortada por Gracia la chica  
  
"Tu noticia a corrido como abejas a la miel  
  
"Yo no......-trataba de explicarse Lilly pero nadie se lo permitia  
  
"Con que bien guardadito te lo tenias, nadie se lo espero de ti, todas las chicas se mueren de envidia por estar en tu lugar.........bueno la mayoria, solo a excepcion de las que se mueren por su apuesto amigo- dijo la chica con un tono de mucha felicidad, y tambien algo picaresco  
  
"Todo esto es un mal entendido-pero todas hacian caso omniso de lo que Lilly decia  
  
"Muchas todavia te guardan rencor, pero de todas formas es James el que eligira a su novia y creeme que es una mala suerte que sea el y no nosotras- y tras decir esto se rio  
  
"Lo que yo siento por James es..........-pero Lilly volvio a ser interrumpida  
  
"Si un amor muy profundo, aunque no solo es lo que sientes el fisico tambien cuenta y el es muy guapo  
  
"Pero si yo-pero la voz de Lilly parecia no ser oida  
  
"James esta en su cuarto por si te interesa, per que digo porsupuesto que te interesa, James y tu son mas que amigos  
  
"No tengo que ir al cuarto de chicos tengo que  
  
"Lilly estoy orgullosa, te lo voy a enseñar todo, todo, todito  
  
"De que???  
  
"Tu sabes acerca de chicos, como tu eres nueva en este negocio, yo te transmitire todo lo que yo se.............ahhhhhh-suspiro-todo enpeso cuando Siripooh y yo salimos un glorioso dia  
  
"Pero yo-la chica no dejo que Lilly dijera nada mas y ella y otras dos chicas mas suvieron a los cuartos de las de septimo, y una vez alli sento a Lilly en una silla  
  
"Primero........opino que lo primero es el maquillaje  
  
"Si, el maquillaje es algo esencial, opino que te ira bien un tono azul claro-agrego una de las chicas  
  
"Nooooooooooo..................digo ahora es muy tarde para maquillarse y quiero dormir un poco-dijo Lilly  
  
"Vamos Lilly no seas aguafiestas, con la nueva imagen que te daremos seras grande-agrego Gracia  
  
"Por favor, no quiero una nueva imagen por el momento, y encuanto al maquillaje lo puedo usar en una ocasion especial-dijo Lilly que ya no sabia como quitarselas de encima  
  
"Pero querida el maquillage debe de usarse a diario, y por que no una nueva imagen dime que tiene de malo, vas a ser popular  
  
"NO QUIERO UNA NUEVA IMAGEN ,NO QUIERO MAQUILLAJE,NO QUIERO SER POPULAR, NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME ENVIDIE,Y ENTRE YO Y JAMES NO HAY NADA-dijo Lilly que no pudo aguantar mas  
  
"Entonses explicanos como es que estaban tan romanticos tu y Jamesy en el aula de hechizos ah??-dijo la chica que logro lo que queria, que Lilly se quedara sin que decir  
  
"Bueno.......pues........No es lo que parece  
  
"En ese caso que se estaba llevando a cabo alli querida??  
  
"Bueno.........pues James........y Yo estabamos simplemente............hablando, si hablando  
  
"Acerca de???  
  
"De..........de..............  
  
"Del amor que fluye dentro de sus corazones,cierto-agrego Nicole, la otra chica, pero desde atras se ollo la voz de alguien  
  
"Bueno Lilly para todas aqui es muy obvio que tu le gustas a James, pero tu lo unico que buscas con James es jugar con el, y no te culpo por eso........ eso es de mujeres, pero tu eres la peor de todas, por que quieres ser siempre la mejor de la clase, la perfecta prefecta, la preomio anual y todas esas pajas-era aquella chica rubia que solia molestarla- y todavia te damos la oportunidad de ayudar a tu muerta reputacion y mira como nos agradeses, eres estupida  
  
"Si tu lo dices eso no me va a afectar en nada, por que no me inporta que diablos piensen las demas personas de mi-dijo Lilly  
  
"Bueno, podria decirles a las chicas lo que vi aqui hace un par de semanas- dijo la rubia con una nota de malicia en la voz  
  
"Tu no -dijo Lilly  
  
"Si estaba James aqui bien abrazadito con Lilly-dijo sarcasticamente  
  
"Pues claro que estaban bien abrazaditos son novios, y Lilly no es estupida, solo le tienes envidia por que ella se robo el corazoncito de Jamsie-pooh-dijo Gracia entre risas  
  
"Gracia tiene razon, que no vez que lo que es demaciado bello se comparte- agrego Nicole  
  
"Si, es mas hoy aremos una pijamada,verdad Lilly-dijo Gracia mientras miraba a Lilly  
  
"Eso es prohibido-dijo Lilly  
  
"Si y Lilly y tu nos contaras todas tus aventuras con Jamsie-pooh, y te maquillaremos y te mejoraremos tu ropa con magia y mucho mas y por cierto Orfilia, tu quedas excluida, tanto de la pijamada y del grupo de fans de Jamsie-pooh-dijo Gracia  
  
"QUE.........PORQUE-dijo la rubia que es Orfilia muy enojada  
  
"Por que eres una egoista  
  
"Pero si yo soy la vise-presidenta  
  
"Pero somos una unidad y cuando el pueblo no esta conforme con los presidentes se pueden sacar  
  
"Y quien sera la vise-presidenta, si nadie es tan buena como yo  
  
"Sere yo  
  
"Pero si tu eres la presidenta  
  
"Ahora lo sera Lilly, ella conoce mas a Jamsie-pooh que cualquiera de nosotras, asique puedes irte uniendo al grupo de fans de Sirius quizas todavia hay cupo, ese estaba super llenisimo, tres veces mas que el de nosotras, mañana les avisare a las chicas de las otras casas y grados menores de septimo, entiendes  
  
"Desgraciada, mal nacida, tanto tu como esa tonta pelirroja  
  
"Rubia descocada- y tras que Gracia le dijera esto Orfilia bajo muy enojada a la sala comun-ahora Lilly a maquillarte  
  
En ese momento Lilly no sabia como agradecerle a Gracia el hecho de que hubiera hecho de que Orfilia se quedara callada, y cuando mnos acordo ya la habian empesado a peinar y a maquillar, y a preguntar acerca de James  
  
"Lilly y cuentanos, es cierto que Jamsie-pooh te trato de Lill en lugar de Lilly?-pregunto Gracia  
  
"Bueno aveces  
  
"Y te gusta mucho Jamsie?-pregunto Nicole  
  
"Que pregunta Nicole, que no es obvio........pero mejor escuchado de tus labios Lilly  
  
"Pues.....si..........pero hay un pequeño problema  
  
"Como????????????.....................Pero, que clase de problema  
  
"Yo estoy algo enojada con el  
  
"En ese caso hay que preparar una reconciliacion-dijo Nicole  
  
"No.............. no es necesario -dijo rapidamente Lilly  
  
"En ese caso te maquillaremos, toda la noche-dijo Gracia, pero Lilly preferia que la maquillaran toda la noche a que se metieran en su vida personal  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de chicos.................  
  
"Valla James en realidad te pasates un poco esta vez-dijo Remus  
  
"Si, te gusta Lilly, te mueres por besarla-agrego Sirius  
  
"Dejenme en paz, los dos-les grito James  
  
"Si casanova  
  
"Canuto sierra el hocico  
  
"Uh pobre venadito, ninguna chica le para  
  
"Canuto  
  
"Lo que pasa es que nunca me haces caso, siempre tienes que ir de bobito a hacer lo primero que se te ocurre  
  
"No es cierto, verdad Lunatico  
  
"Si, si lo es.............aunque prefiero no meterme en problemas de novios  
  
"Ja.............. te lo dije, yo creo que no eres un venado, si no que un burro muy pequeño  
  
" No tienes otra cosa que hacer mas que molestar a un pobre e inocente venadito-replico James  
  
"Inocente-dijo Sirius en un tono de ironia- si claro, te lo digo o te lo explico graficamente, muy inocente........imaginate Lunatico si eso es inocente que sera algo que no es inocente  
  
"Yo estoy estudiando, cierren la boca-dijo Lunatico  
  
"Me da miedo, tan solo imaginarme lo que no es inocente  
  
"Deja de molestarme-dijo James que estaba, tirado en la cama boca abajo con la almohada sobre la cabeza  
  
"Molestar!!!!!!!!, si querias que te molestara solo tenias que decirlo ahora empiezo  
  
"Que no-dijo James que empeso a apretar mas su almohada sobre su cabeza  
  
"James asi vas a quebrar tus anteojos, como de costumbre..........ah si es cierto yo te iba a molestar-dijo Sirius aclararandose la garganta-JAMES Y LILLY SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL BESANDOSE........B,E,S,O,S  
  
"Canuto, eso ya es bastante viejo sabes-dijo James desde su alomohada  
  
"En ese caso lo mejoraremos umm-se volvio a aclarar la garganta-JAMES Y LILLY EN EL AULA DE HECHIZOS, BIEN ABRAZADITOS, BESANDOSE........Y ALGO MAS  
  
"Deja de molestarme, eres............eres.................cruel -esto hizo que los cuatro ahi presentes rieran a carcajadas  
  
"Si, soy un perro rudo-dijo Sirius y esto hizo que rieran mas todavia, hasta el punto de que les salieran lagrimas, y asi siguieron broma tras broma, hasta que llego la hora de dormir y se fueron a dormir riendose todavia.  
  
Lamentablemente aldia siguiente las cosas no mejoraron mucho por que Lilly, no podia nisiquiera ver a James a los ojos, todavia seguia un poco enojada ( y con mucha razon), ademas de que todo el colegio durante el desayuno los quedava mirando, sobre todo los de primer curso, pero Lilly estaba agradecida con James, devido a que si no hubiera sido por el no se hubiera podido deshacer de la inaguantable Orfilia ( o rubia, como fue llamada en los otros capitulos).  
  
"Crees que Lilly, todavia este enojada-pregunto Remus a James  
  
"No se, se lo preguntare- y James voltio a mirar a Lilly- Hola Lilly, que tal estas??- dijo muy amistoso, y todas las chicas que estaban al rededor de Lilly empesaron a reirse, mientras Lilly voltiba a ver su plato  
  
"Lilly querida........te estan coqueteando.........y enfrente de todas nosotras................James, tu no tienes pena...............Lilly tienes que contestar-decian las chicas mientras, le daban palmadas en la espalda a Lilly, que a cada momento se ponia mas roja  
  
"Bien, gracias-dijo en un tono bastante serio y apretando los dientes,cuando derepente, alguien le toco el hombro a Lilly  
  
"Lilly puedo, hablar contigo un momento-era Adam  
  
"Si claro-respondio Lilly  
  
"Entonses ven conmigo un momento porfavor-dijo el y Lilly se levanto, y fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw  
  
"Ese chico me cae mal-dijo James  
  
"A nosotras tambien-dijeron todas las fans de James, y dos minutos mas tarde llego Lilly  
  
"Que te dijo Adam??-preguto Gracia  
  
"Me invito a ir a Hogsmeade, a comer con el- dijo lilly levantando un poco la voz para que James escuchara, y James escupio el fresco que estaba tomando sobre Sirius  
  
"Fijate tonto, me destruiste antes de la primera hora-reclamaba Sirius pero James hizo caso omniso de lo que le decia su amigo  
  
"Pero Lilly ya te dije que el esta tratando de sacar otros provechos de ti- se explico James  
  
"Si, claro......te lo digo o te lo explico graficamente-dijo Lilly sarcasticamente  
  
"Bueno ummmmmmm- y tras pensar un momento, dijo con una voz de inocencia- GRAFICAMENTE  
  
"Eres caso perdido James, y por cierto tienes tu tunica llena de jugo, similar a la de un bebe- y tras decir esto con mucha furia tomo sus cosas y se fue  
  
"James, por que no vamos juntos a Hogsmeade-dijo Orfilia aprovechandose de la situacion  
  
"Si claro-dijo James mientras miraba con tristeza la marchada de Lilly y sin darse cuenta a lo que habia dado respuesta 


	4. Besos

Capitulo IV: Besos  
  
Y tras la chica recibir esta respuesta se fue, practicamente saltando de la felicidad, aunque James seguia en la luna...............  
  
"James.......te sientes bien-pregunto Sirius mientras lo movia un poco, con un movimiento de su mano  
  
"A.........que........paso..................donde esta Lily, por que no deveria de estar bien-respondio el que apenas se habia bajado de la nube en la que estaba bien sentado  
  
"Deverdad vas a tener una cita, con la rubia peligrosa en Hogmeade????- pregunto Sirius  
  
"Cita!!!!!!!!!, con la rubia esa, pero si esa me cae por las patas  
  
"Pero, si ella te pregunto y tu le dijistes que si  
  
"YO!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDE SER  
  
"Si lo hiziste, James no puedes ir y decirle que no dos minutos mas tarde, eso no es cortesia-dijo Remus  
  
"Pero, si yo tengo que ir a cuidar a Lilly, y verificar que Adam no trate de usarla para otras cosas- dijo James, y dos segundos despues aparecio Orfilia  
  
"Jamesie, que no se te olvide que vas a ir conmigo a Hogsmeade-dijo con un tono triunfante en la voz  
  
"Yo no ire con tigo a ningun lado  
  
"Pues ya te comprometiste, lo siento, pero no te preocupes Lilly va a estar con Adam, y tu tienes que comprender que Lilly no te ve como yo,Lilly solo te ve como el bromista tontito, mientras que yo te veo como un hombre, tarde o temprano descubriras que yo tengo la razon, y unos cuantos minutos de tu tiempo conmigo no seran envano..........-y tras decir esto se marcho  
  
"Creen que tenga razon??- pregunto James que tenia una cara desconcertada  
  
"No lo se, Lilly es muy tierna para hacerte esto, y ella sabe que tu sientes algo por ella, -dijo Sirius que tenia la misma cara de desconcertacion que James  
  
"Que opinas tu Lunatico?? -pregunto James  
  
"Yo no quiero meterme en esto-respondio el rapidamente  
  
"Lunatico sabe algo, el es prefecto y esta en Gryffindor, y frecuenta con Lilly-dijo James con un tono de sospecha  
  
"Pero, si Lilly y yo solo hablamos de cosas de prefectos, tu sabes de servicio para la escuela-contesto Remus que no podia creer que sus amigos dudaran de el, cuando de repente cayo una cartades de arriba  
  
"Es para James, yo la habro -Dijo Sirius  
  
"Quien me escribe??- pregunto  
  
"Has hecho travesuras sin mi??- dijo con un tono finguido de tristeza  
  
"No por-contesto James muy extrañodo de tal pregunta  
  
"Es de la profesora McGonagall-respondio mientras miraba el sobre con mucho cuidado  
  
" Debe de ser, la carta de los partidos de quidditch- James  
  
"Interesante!!!!!!!!!!- y Sirius se la entrego a James  
  
Y el dia de ir a Hogsmeade, lamentablemente llego, Lilly ya estaba lista solo le faltaba terminar de peinar su cabello, cuando el "inocente" muchachito llamado James entre a su habitacion nuevamente.............  
  
"James, deberias de tanciquiera tocar, que tal si no estuviera completamente vestida-dijo Lilly bastante enojada  
  
"Lilly no puedes ir a esa cita, te lo prohibo-dijo James sin notar la mirada severa de Lilly  
  
"Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, mucho menos si es de mi vida personal  
  
"Pero Lilly no es justo, cuantas veces yo te e pedido que salgamos juntos y nunca has querido y ese papanatas te lo dice una vez y vas volando  
  
" Si pero tu sales con otras chicas, no creo hacerte falta  
  
"Yo con quien?????????  
  
"Deberias de haber visto a Orfilia el otro dia como llego gritando, Jamsie- pooh y yo tendremos una cita, y en cuanto a Adam el tiene algo que tu no tienes  
  
"Pero si yo soy casi perfecto dime que tengo de malo, ni una tansola uña fea-dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello como los actores guapos  
  
"Se llama madurez  
  
"Tu lo que quieres es un prefecto eres una mujer que pide demasiado, y ademas que es eso de Jamsie-pooh?  
  
"James vete ya  
  
"No me voy a ir  
  
"Vete, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, no quiero pelear con nadie, quiero que te larges de mi vida y me dejes enpaz-dijo Lilly casi a gritos  
  
"Pero........yo  
  
"Vete, eso es todo lo que te voy a decir- y James hizo caso de ella y salio de la habitacion, donde lo esperaba Gracia  
  
"James porfavor, no vayas a esa cita con Orfilia, Lilly te quiere, y mucho- dijo suplicante  
  
"Dejenme en paz ella quiere a Adam no, nunca sere un hombre para ella- dijo tristemente y se fue  
  
Lilly salio de la torre de Gryffindor unos minutos despues y se encontro con Adam en el gran comedor donde James y Orfilia ya estaban sentados aunque James estaba vigilando los movimientos de Adam como un aguila..............  
  
"Que bonita te vez Lilly?- decia Adam tratando de alagar a Lilly y provocando los celos de James  
  
"Gracias.............  
  
"James, no has escuchado nada de lo que te e dicho-reclamaba Orfilia  
  
"A que que, lo siento- decia James, y llegaron a Hogsmade y llego un momento en el que Lilly y Adam se fueran al lado contrario del pueblo, segun James.  
  
Como puede ser que Lilly se aleje de mi con ese estupido no creo poder estar mucho tiempo con esta chica que habla pura mierda, mi unica suerte es que Sirius estara cerca-decia James para sus adentros..............  
  
Mientras tanto Adam y Lilly enteraban a "The Beetle at the bay" ( quinto libro, un lugar romantico), y Lilly y Adam empesaron a hablar, iniciando por los puestos de prefectos y siguiendo con..........  
  
"Lilly, a ti realmente te gusta James??-pregunto Adam mientras tomaba la mano de Lilly y la miraba directamente a los ojos  
  
"Bueno.... pero que dices que te ace pensar eso-dijo Lilly que no lo pudo volver a mirar a sus ojos azules al responder  
  
"Bueno , pues ya sabes....por lo que paso en el aula de encantamientos-dijo mientras lograba volver a mirar a Lilly a los ojos  
  
"Pues lo que paso fue un arrebato de James, tu sabes yo nunca haria eso, y menos frente a los alumnos de primer año.............pero aun asi.....no puedo mentirte y se que como todo prefecto eres un apollo para los demas y no puedo esconder esto mas y tragarme lo a cada momento lo que siento y lo que me gustaria decir..........es que cada vez que James se me acerca siento unas fuertes ganas de que esos cortos momentos nunca terminen, y no puedo evitar sentir esto por mucho que lo trate...............- dijo Lilly con tristesa y se notaba que le costaba un poco decir estas palabras  
  
"Y.....como te sentiste cuando paso esto en el aula de encantamientos cuando James........... hizo eso- dijo Adam que empso a apretar la mano de Lilly con un poco de fuerzas pero no lastimante  
  
"Pues............. no lo se...............miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, y no sabia que hacer y entonses hize lo primero que pude que fue tratar de quitarmelo de encima, a estas alturas no se que rayos pensar  
  
"Y te gustaria que James te correspondiera.............ya sabes............te gustaria que ustedes dos fueran..........novios-dijo Adam muy preocupado, y mirando los ojos de Lilly muy cerca  
  
"No se....-dijo Lilly derramando una lagrima- estoy muy confundida, y no se........ a ratos siento como que si James fuera mi vida, y en los otros ratos como que son solo mis imaginaciones, y a los otros ratos como que James jamas podra llegar a querrerme como yo lo quiero y que quizas yo solo sea una broma para el como lo es todo..........-dijo mientras se derramaba otra lagrima por una de sus rosadas mejillas  
  
"Lilly, no llores-dijo Adam mientras le pasaba a Lilly un pañuelo-yo creo que si son novios les va a funcionar, pero no te aseguraria nada.......  
  
"No me aseguarias nada.........-dijo Lilly con una voz triste y muy poco audible  
  
"No...........por que...................tu...........me.........me......me gustas..........-Lilly voltio a ver a Adam inmediatamente a los ojos, sin saber nuevamente que hacer- mira Lilly yo se que tu amas a James pero no puedo evitarlo y mucho menos esconderlo mas, y yo- y los dos cuerpos se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta estar muy cerca, y estaban apunto de besarse............pero Lilly voltio su cabeza y Adam beso su mejilla  
  
"Yo............yo no puedo hacer esto-dijo Lilly en un tono algo desesperado  
  
"No...........  
  
"Pues veras, siento que no le puedo hacer esto a James, no me puedo hacer esto a mi  
  
" Si, entiendo........yo nunca sere para ti lo que James es cierto  
  
"No, lo que pasa es que yo te quiero..........pero como a un amigo, mas bien no es amor sino "amistad", simplemente amistad  
  
" Solo amistad  
  
"Lo siento ...pero no puedo sentir lo que tu quieres que yo sienta  
  
"Te entiendo Lilly, y tienes razon es tu decicion y tu tienes que hacer lo que creas que es lo mas correcto, y si estar con migo es lo que tu no puedes hacer, yo no soy nadie para decirle a tu corazon que sentir.........  
  
" Pues si, lo que me alegra es que tu me compredes- dijo Lilly que trataba de averiguar si lo que le habia dicho a Adam lo habia herido  
  
" Sabes Lilly el mundo es de los apacionados y los aventureros- dijo Adam mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a Lilly  
  
"Adam.......perdoname pero no te entiendo-dijo poniendo una cara de desconcierto  
  
" Si yo fuera tu Lilly, correria ahorita mismo a hablar con James y a decirle lo que siento, lo que supuestamente yo siento, o tu entiendes no- dijo Adam que no sabia explicarlo desde el punto de vista de una mujer  
  
"Si eso lo entidi ya pero por que el dicho-dijo Lilly mientras reia  
  
"Bueno se que no va con las supuestas reglas que sea la mujer la que se declare, pero James es algo famoso , y metiendote a uno de suu grupos no vas a lograr nada, y lo que a mi se me ocurre que tu puedes hacer es ir y decirle lo que sientes quizas el tambien lo siente y cuando hace esas locuras lo hace solo porque no sabe como comportarce ante una chica que es tan bonita-dijo mirando a Lilly a los ojos, y Lilly que se coloraba mucho  
  
" Gracias Adam por el consejo, eres un gran amigo, y creo que tienes razon lo que tengo que hacer es ir y decirle a James lo que yo siento-dijo Lilly conclutivamente  
  
"Entonses que esperas, vete ya James no tiene por que esperar  
  
"Me estas corriendo?  
  
"Si, un segundo puede ser demaciado tarde  
  
"Y quien va a pagar???????  
  
"Yo, que no fui yo el que invito, Lilly  
  
"Tienes razon, pero te vas a quedar a qui solo  
  
"No te preocupes, de todas formas tengo que hacer unos asuntos en la lechuzeria  
  
"Gracias Adam-dijo Lilly que le dio a Adam un fuerte abrazo-gracias por comprenderme tan bien  
  
"Vamos vete ya- y mientras Lilly caminaba con una luz de esperanza en el corazon, un chico se tiraba en la silla con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
Orfilia y James entraron a un restaurante, James no podia sacar a Lilly de su cabeza y solo escuchaba un pequeño porcentaje de lo que aquella chica le decia.........  
  
"James, otra vez no has escuchado nadita de lo que yo te digo-dijo orfilia muy enojada  
  
"Hay, lo siento- dijo James que acababa de salir de sus pensamientos  
  
"Dime querido en que estas pensando- dijo orfilia analizadoramente  
  
"No me llames querido quieres yo no soy nada tuyo Orfillila, Orfilila te llamas??- dijo James en un tono de desconcierto  
  
" Orfilia, pero por ser tu puedes llamarme Orfi, y en que estabas pensando  
  
"En nada que te importe  
  
"Desde el momento en que lo haces en nuestra cita me importa.........ademas es una pregunta tonta , estas pensando en Lilly verdad  
  
"Puedo irme  
  
" No James tu no me harias esto  
  
"Si , si lo hare  
  
" Bueno, si no te vas te voy a decir todo lo que Lilly nos a hablado de ti  
  
James no queria estar ahi, queria estar con Lilly, pero Orfilia le habia tocado su punto devil, James entia que tenia que saber que es lo que Lilly sentia por el, quizas sentia lo mismo que el, o quizas lo odiaba.............  
  
"Esta bien, pero tienes que decirmelo  
  
"Bueno Lilly, opina que eres un estupido  
  
"Lilly es muy tierna no diria eso de mi  
  
"Es tierna, pero es una mujer, y a las chicas si les dice lo que ella opina -y dio un largo suspiro-Lilly opina que eres como un niño chiquito que lo unico que sabe hacer es molestar y andar con sus tontas bromas inmaduras  
  
"Ella dice eso-dijo James con un tono bastante triste  
  
"Y que para lo unico que eres bueno es para subirte a la escoba, y andarte alborotando el pelo con la snitch que te robaste, y que el quidditch solo lo juegan los idiotas, y que si la pusieran a elegir entre Sirius y tu obviamente elijiria a Sirius, que por lo menos es guapo  
  
"Eso dice  
  
"Si, tu la olliste cuando se te callo el jugo que te dijo que parecias un bebe y que eras caso perdido  
  
"Tienes razon-dijo James que ya se habia deprimido un poco  
  
"James tienes que comprender que nunca seras para Lilly lo que tu quieres que sean, y se que esto te debe de doler mucho, pero hay otras personas que te apreciamos y te queremos como eres, y pues a mi me parece bastante injusto que despues de que ella te trate mal tu todavia insistes, yo te quiero, y no te pido nada mas de lo que ya eres-dijo Orfilia con el tono de la voz similar a la de un psicologo cuando habla de algo serio  
  
James, se sentia dolido...........todo encajaba a la perfeccion, tenia ganas de salir corriendo pero no iba a hacerlo, y mientras pensaba en todo esto fue interrumpidonuevamente....  
  
"James, quizas tu y yo..................-la chica dejo de hablar y se acerco poco a poco a James hasta que los dos quedaron muy juntos y unieron sus labios,para besarse, al principio a James le parecio algo chocante, pero despues algo lo hizo devolverle el beso, y mientras ellos se besaban la puerta del restaurante se habrio, Lilly entro al restaurante y lo primero que vio fue que su amado que se encontraba besando a Orfilia ......................................... 


	5. Grupos de fans y quidditch

Capitulo V : Grupos de Fans y Qudditch  
  
James sintio que alguien entro en la habitacion y se separo de la chica voltio a ver a sus lados y miro a Lilly parada con una de sus manos tapando su boca, obsevandolo a el y a Orfilia, con una cara de desconcierto y tristeza..............  
  
"Lilly.......yo............ no-trato de decir James, para explicar lo que habia pasado, pero era demaciado tarde, apenas James dijo esto Lilly salio corriendo por la puerta, y James trato de ir por ella pero.........  
  
"James, tu no iras por ella  
  
"Alejate estupida tengo que recuperarla- pero Sirius se paro y le tomo el hombro a James  
  
"Dejala ir, ahorita no va a querer verte ni en pintura  
  
"Pero, necesito hablar con ella  
  
"James, escuchame se que te duele hombre, pero Lilly esta dolida deja pasar un tiempo-dijo Sirius que sabia bastante de mujeres  
  
"No te quiero volver a ver nunca estupida  
  
"Pero, James  
  
"Vete al cuerno- y tras decir esto James se fue con Sirius a la cas de los gritos  
  
Lilly corria con lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando tropezo con algo................... era Adam, que al parecer la habia visto unos segundos antes.........  
  
" Lilly, que te paso..por que lloras-Lilly no contesto pero empeso a llorar en el hombro de Adam  
  
"Lilly quieres tomar algo, o entrar al restaurante para que hablemos?-dijo Adam que estaba muy preocupado por Lilly  
  
"Si........-logro decir Lilly entre lagrimas, y tras decir esto los dos entraron al restaurante, Lilly tomo algo mientras lograba decirle a Adam lo que le habia pasado.  
  
Llegaron al colegio y Lilly todavia estaba destrozada, Adam la habia calmado un poco pero habia un vacio en su corazon que no podia cerrar, por eso decidio encerrarse en el cubiculo donde estaba ubicada su cama y unos momentos depues entraron todas las chicas lamentablemente entre ellas Orfilia que no paraba de hablar muy alto acerca de su beso con James en la sala de las chicas de septimo, procurando hablar muy fuerte para que Lilly la ollera. Lilly estaba apunto de romper a llorar nuevamente cuando entro Gracia........  
  
"Lilly querida, te sientes bien??  
  
"No, pero gracias por preocuparte por mi de todas formas  
  
"Te traje algo de comida para que cenes, y no te preocupes por esa estupida de Orfilia cada persona mala tiene que pagar, no  
  
"Como asi no tramaran hacer algo, o si?-pregunto Lilly y en ese mismo momento se ollo la voz de Orfililia..........  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- a Orfilia le habia cahido en la cabeza un balde entero de una extraña mescolanza de comida spagueti, dulce derretido, pus de bubo tuberculo y mucho mas  
  
"Veras Lilly........... no lo pudimos evitar, pero es que ya nos traia artas no solo a mi, no vayas a creer que solo yo el nuevo grupo tambien, lo fundamos hoy-dijo en voz baja para que nadie la ollera pero en ese mismo momento entro Orfilia  
  
"TU ERES LA RESPONSABLE DE ESTO EVANS- dijo mientras enseñaba su cabellera llena de la extraña mescolanza  
  
"Vete al cuerno Orfilia-dijo Gracia  
  
"Con que tienen que defenderte Lilly, no arriesgas tu puesto de prefecta- dijo Orfilia con maldad  
  
"Vete a besar a James-dijo Lilly que se habia artado tambien  
  
"Es una gran idea, evans  
  
"No, lo que pasa es que solo para eso sirves-dijo Lilly que se levanto de la cama- ahora largate de aqui me das asco- y Lilly le dio un ligero enpujoncito sacandola de lugar  
  
Al dia siguiente cuando Lilly bajo al gran comedor no pudo evitar notar que habia un grupo de alumnos de todas las casas en la mesa de Griffindor or eso fue a averiguar........  
  
"Que pasa aqui??-pregunto y en ese momento miro a Gracia  
  
"Lilly este es nuestro nuevo grupo, conformado por la mayor parte estudiantil de las chicas de Hogwarts...............ponte este broche- y Gracia paso a Lilly un broche magico de forma redonda y algo pequeño era de esos que mostraban varias figuras y decia odiamos a la asquerosa Orfilia y la figura de Orfilia desaparecio y tomo lugar una fotografia de Lilly y quedo escrito, Lilly es nuestra lider, y volvio a cambiar por una de James, James por muy guapo medio bruto, por eso preferimos a Sirius.  
  
"No puedes formar un grupo con estas intensiones-trataba de decir Lilly  
  
"Esta es para chicos o fans de Sirius- y paso otra a Lilly que decia........Odiamos a Orfilia con la foto de Orfilia , Lilly nuestra lider con la foto de Lilly, y James nos a traicionado a todos y todas con la foto de James...  
  
"No crees que quizas James o Orfilia se sientan mal con esto-dijo Lilly observando los dos broches detalladamente  
  
"Eso lo hubieran pensado antes, ademas con mas de la mitad de la masa estudiantil aqui no lo creo.........hasta lo de primero que tuvieron encantamientos ese dia los andan, me entiendes segun ellos esto no es justo y segun nosotros tambien  
  
"Como se llama el grupo??  
  
"FSLOJO-dijo con una nota de orgullo  
  
"Que significa eso?????  
  
"Fans de Lilly y Sirius Odiadores de James y Orfilia......................Lilly alli esta James-dijo Gracia mientras señalaba al chico con tunica de Quidditch  
  
"Lilly tengo que hablar con tigo-dijo James muy claramente, pero Lilly apenas lo miro a los ojos se le salieron las lagrimas y se dio vuelta para mirar al lado contrari  
  
"Tu no tienes nada que decirme James, lo que vi fue bastante claro, y no tienes por que excusarte lo que paso en el aula de encantamientos no fue nada, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros no tienes por que disculparte-dijo Lilly mientras derramaba unas lagrimas silenciosas y miraba a la pared  
  
"Lill porfavor, es algo importante y tu eres prefecta-dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Lilly para verle la cara  
  
"pues no se por que me buscas para algo hay un prefecto baron y es tu mejor amigo, dejame empaz, largate  
  
"No lo are  
  
"Largate, que no entiendes-dijo Lilly que rompio a llorar  
  
"ALEJATE DE EVANS-grito Gracia,con toda una multitud de chicas,y ademas de eso un monton de comida sobre James.  
  
"Que uno ya no puede hablar aqui con nadie- dijo James de entre aquel monton de comida.  
  
" Vete con Orfilia James, a Lilly le sobran pretendientes mas de su tipo, porque del tuyo no va con Lilly- dijo una chica de Slyterin  
  
"James, vamonos-dijo Lunatico y James accedio.......  
  
Y lamentablemente los siguientes dias las cosas no mejoraron, cada vez que James trataba de hablar con Lilly todo el grupo de FSLOJO no se le despegaban a Lilly, y por lo tanto no lograba nada el pobre James....  
  
" Estoy aburrido, -dijo Sirius por tercera vez aquel sabado en la mañana  
  
"Yo quiero ver a Lilly- dijo James desde su cama en la que se encontraba sentado  
  
"Si por que no vas a tratar de hablar con ella denuevo me divertiria un poco ver como te hechan huevos y te sacan del camino de Lilly  
  
"ja ja -dijo James secamente  
  
"Olle y no que eran tus fans.........osea porque se le unieron a Lilly?  
  
"Preguntales tu, el de la moto  
  
"Bueno por que no vamos a molestar a Snivellus  
  
"Gran idea, eso siempre me hace sentir mejor- y tras decir esto los dos se encaminaron a buscar al pobre Snape  
  
"Hola Snivellus...-dijeron los dos con un tono de malicia en la voz- que haces aqui fuera del castillo solito  
  
"No estoy solo, una gran multitud de chicas anda por alli  
  
"Ahora te crees casanova verdad  
  
"Dejenme enpaz Potter y Black  
  
"Tranquilo venimos en son de paz Snivellus  
  
"Si claro, como eres un perdedor nisiquiera la estupida sangre sucia esa te para bola- dijo Snape con malicia y desquite  
  
"T e vas a arrepentir de decir eso estupido- dijo James que saco su varita- "expelliarmos"- y Snape callo desarmado al suelo- ah y podemos repetir el show de quinto verdad Sirius  
  
"James tranquilizate si no no se disfruta  
  
"Si pero el llamo a Lilly, tu sabes como y me llamo a mi un perdedor  
  
"Pero si tu sabes que nosotros somos los mejores de aqui, sin el pelo graciento  
  
"Si, sin el pelo graciento.........impedimenta- y Snivellus no se podia mover  
  
"Potter, dejalo en paz eso va contra las reglas de Hogwarts- dijo Lilly que venia con sus amigas  
  
" Si me dejas hablar contigo  
  
"No tengo nada que hablar conn tigo Potter, lo unico que hago es ejercer mi puesto de prefecta sobre los alumnos mal portados como tu  
  
" Ya te he dicho que no me defiendas sangre sucia  
  
"Ja lo vez el no te tiene respeto como la prefecta que eres, te llama tu sabes como  
  
"lilly pierdes tu tiempo tratando de hablar con Potter- dijo esta ves Adam  
  
"No le vas a hacer caso, al prefecto verdad Lilly- dijo James celosamente  
  
"Adios James-dijo Lilly mientras se daba la vuelta  
  
"No Lilly, no te vayas......te prometo que dejare a Snivellus enpaz por un largo tiempo-dijo James que habia tomado el brazo de Lilly  
  
"James tengo una reunion de prefectos, dejame en paz  
  
"Esta bien yo tengo practica de Quidditch, mañana hay partido Gryffindor vrs Ravenclaw  
  
"Adios-dijeron los dos prefectos  
  
"Adios- y cuando los dos se fueron-como a Lilly le puede gustar un papanatas siendo yo tan guapo  
  
"Quizas lo que busca no es el nivel de belleza si no que de madurez, y a si no entras a la lista ni de los primeros cien  
  
"Callate, me voy a ir a........a..........a practicar quidditch  
  
" Ya me extrañaba mañana es el partido y vas tarde a la practica  
  
"Diablos no me acordaba  
  
"Como en todas las practicas estas en la luna, pensando en Lilly  
  
"Que agradable eres Canuto-dijo James ironicamente  
  
Y tras decir esto James, fue por su escoba y bajo a su pracctica que fue pan comido, pues tenian el mejor equipo y jugadores extra por si acaso, lo unico malo fue que empeso a llover y a James se le empañaron los lentes, y ese fue el momento en el que penso "si Lilly estiviera aqui ya me hubiera hecho el hechizo que hace en mis lentes cuando llueve" pero no le toco de otra mas que seguir jugano hasta que pudo atrapar por 200ava vez en esa pracctica la snitch. Y unos momentos despues tuvieron que subir por que nadie queria que los jugadores de quidditch de Gryffindor se enfermaran, y llegaron todos a la sala comun llenos de lodo, donde todos los esperaban, gritandoles, aplaudiendoles y deceandoles suerte para el dia siguiente. Montaron una pequeña fiesta y mandaron a todos y tadas las del equipo de quidditch a dormir temprano encontra de sus voluntades, pero ellos fueron a descanzar para el gran dia, para el gran partido.  
  
"A levantarse princesa aurora- dijo Sirius alegremente  
  
"que princesa  
  
"Nunca has ohido de la bella durmiente  
  
"Quien????????  
  
"Lo lei en el profeta en la seccion de nuevos descubrimientos muggles  
  
"Ah bueno.......-dijo James que se volvio a tirar en su cam  
  
"Pero arriba, que vamos a hacer sin el capitan al mando, mira que sino vendra todo Gryffindor a levantarte peresozo  
  
"Esta bien- dijo James en un gruñido y despues de darse un buen baño y ponerse su tunica de quidditch bajo para darles su tipico discurso a sus jugadores......  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de chicas, las chicas llevavan a acbo una pequeña platico acerca de....................  
  
"Lilly y piensas perdonar a James??-pregunto una de las chicas ahi presente  
  
"Perdonarle que, yo no tengo nada que perdonarle, el hizo lo que el queria nunca fuimos nada  
  
" Pues la verdad que lastima eh, porque eran una pareja muy bonita, yo siempre pense que si tu y James tenian un hijo hubiera sido el mas guapo del mundo- dijo Gracia mientras Lilly se atoraba  
  
"QUE..............JAMES Y YO....................un hijo- dijo suavisando la voz no fuera y Orfilia las ollera  
  
"Si, pues tu ya sabes con todo eso de lo grafico y de las miradas que te lanza James, yo mas bien creia que eran novios desde hace mucho  
  
"Si pero tu no dices que Sirius es el mas guapo, y estoy segura de que hay muchas chicas bonitas en esta escuela como tu-dijo Lilly para que no pensaran nada malo  
  
"Si pero Sirius es demaciado guapo y no le lanza miradas devoradoras a nadie  
  
"Y quien podria lanzarme miradas devoradoras a mi??  
  
"La pregunta pues, lo que pasa es que tu no lo notas porque a ti es la que te miran  
  
"No hay que ir al partido ahora  
  
"Hay si quizas nos podemos meter a los vestidores para ver a los chicos que juegan, ya sabes tienen una figura buenisima-dijo Gracia con un voz de picardilla  
  
"Y Madam Hooch sera la refery de este partido dedica unas palabras a los jugadores, se han sacado ya las butger y la snich dorada yyyyyyyyy sale la quaffle y el juego empieza, la tiene Gryfindor y se la pasan a los gryfindors que anotan 10 puntos...............la tiene Ravenclaw , se la quita Gryffindor....pero que es esto D'Coursey el cazador de Ravenclaw tomo la cabeza de la cazadaora de Gryfindor en lugar de la quaffle- decia el narrador del partido- Exelente Potter el buscador de Gryffindor al parecer a visto algo, mientras que la quaffle.............-James estaba ya muy cerca de atrapar la Snitch ya solo le faltaba un poco............poquitito mas..............la agarro pero dos segundos despues una blutger dirijida de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw lo golpio con tanta fuerza que logro que Pegara en una de las torres y ademas caia inconsiente desde su escoba...................... 


	6. Los Sentimientos de Lilly

Capitulo VI: Los sentimientos de Lilly  
  
" El buscador de Gryffindor a caido inconsiente, lo que le da a los de Ravenclaw de ganar este juego- mientras el narrador decia esto el profesor Dumbledore y unos cuantos mas se acercaban al cuerpo del muchacho que ya hacia en el suelo, y una chica de cabellos rojos corria hacia el muchacho, sin importarle que fuera lo que dejara atras................  
  
"Se encuentra bien Potter?-pregunto Lilly bastante ansiosa  
  
"James tiene la snitch-grito Sirius- la victoria es nuestra!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Lo siento Ravenclaw pero al parecer James si atrapo la snich, la victoria es de los leones!!!!!!!!!- y tras el narrador decir esto todo Gryfindor, algunos de Hufflepuff y la mayoria de todas las chicas estallo en aplausos- Vaya que tenemos un gran buscador en Gryffindor!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Porsupuesto que lo esta lo unico que quiere es captar tu atencion Evans- respondio con una risa parecida a la de un perro Sirius  
  
"Como puedes hablar asi de el que no lo vez inconsiente  
  
"No te preocupes Lilly, James siempre esta bien despues de unos cuantos dias al cuidado de la mejor enfermera-dijo Remus que acababa de llegar  
  
"Bueno, pues lamentare mucho que su conbersacion se acabe en este momento- dijo el profesor Dumbledore- pero ya es hora de llevarse al muchacho  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore.........puedo acompañar a Potter por un momento?  
  
"Por supuesto-contesto el profesor  
  
"Osea no una prefecta preocupada -dijo Sirius con una cara de desconcierto mientras los miraba aljarse-espera a que le cuente esto a James..........aunque quisas si se lo digo le dara por caerse mas seguido de la escoba , no Remus  
  
"Yo creo que mejor no voy a decir nada- respondio Remus que tambien miraba atonito hacia Lilly  
  
" No hay duda que Lilly tiene un gran corazon, mira que solo es que James se caiga de la escoba y le perdona por todito lo que estaba enojada con el  
  
Mientras tanto en la enfermeria Madam Pomfrey, acababa de terminar con James.........  
  
"Y como esta James?  
  
"Esta vez se quebro ocho huesos, yo opino que James se deveria de ganar un premio del chico que se a quebrado mas de cien huesos en siete años en Hogwarts- y eso hizo que las dos rieran  
  
" Yo lo creo, pero ya ve el dice que ama este juego  
  
"Bueno yo ya termine aqui, se puede quedar aqui unos cuantos momentos, por el momento yo tengo que retirarme unos momentos a mi oficina- y tras decir esto la señora Pomfrey se marcho  
  
Lilly se sento en una silla que se encontraba al par de la cama de James y tomo una de las manos del muchacho, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su rosada mejilla y se lamentaba, "por que no lo perdono, el mil veces me pidio hablar y yo.........lo trate muy mal.......pobre James.........", y Lilly miraba al rostro del muchacho, cuanto se lamentaba en aquel momento nopoderle haber perdonado a James o tansiquiera haberle prestado atencion, si bien es cierto el no estaba muerto pero este pequeño evento le habia hecho recordar a Lilly cuanto amaba a aquel muchacho que ahora se allaba inconsiente, y no pudo evitar recordar el primer dia en el que habia visto aquellos ojos ambar que al parecer tambien desde el principio le habian correspondido con aquellas miradas que aveses se entrecrusaban, tambien recordo como James siempre subia sus animos cuando se sentia muy triste y tambien cuantas veces no tubo que lidiar con el ya fuera por que molestaba a alumnos o hacia esas travesuras, fue entonses ahi donde recordo que no le impotaria lo que James hubiera tenido con cualquier chica por que no podia evitar sentir este sentimiento tan especia que sentia por James....................Lamentablemente ya habia llegado el momento en el que ella tendria que marcharse entonses le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo al oido "Volvere.............  
  
Esa noche Lilly no pudo dormir pensava en James, pensaba en aquel momento en el que el volveria a despertar, pensaba en que tenia que verlo lo mas pronto posible, lo que le habia pasado no era que habia olvidado el sentimiento que sentia por James si no que simplemente lo amaba tanto que se le habia echo muy dificil perdonarle lo que ella habia visto, y estaba segura de que encuanto James se levantara le pediria hablar con el....................  
  
Lilly fue todos los dias a visitar a James, pero todavia el no habia despertadoy aquel dia el cumpliria un mes de estar inconsiente en aquella cama, Lilly incluso ya estaba un poco mas preocupada decidio recostarse por un momento en la cama que se encontraba mas cercana a James y quedo dormida........  
  
James habrio sus ojos poco a poco no podia divisar mucho las figuras setia un ligero dolor de cabeza, se puso sus lentes y diviso que en una de las camas que estaba a uno de sus lados se encontraba una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de su cama y acercarse lo suficiente para tocar el hombro de la muchacha. " no puede ser, no me perdonaria que le hubiera pasado algo a Lilly y mucho menos cuando yo estaba inconciente" era lo que se decia James pero en ese momento la chica abrio sus ojos, y volvio a mirar aquellos ojos verdes que para el eran los mas bellos........  
  
Lilly se sento en la cama en la que estaba dormida..........  
  
"James que haces fuera de tu cama?  
  
"Yo lo siento Lilly, lo que pasa es que yo te mire en esta cama acostada y pense que te encontrabas mal, me preocupast mucho  
  
" Tu tambien-dijo Lilly que recibio un tierno abrazo de James, el que fue muy bien correspondido- James, lo siento yo te juro que no queria que.........-pero ella fe cortada por la vos de James  
  
"E l unico que lo siente aqui soy yo, yo te juro que nunca quize besar a Orfilia lo que pasa es que ese dia no se que me paso, me dijo muchas cosas acerca de lo que segun ella tu pensabas de mi y que no se por que crei que eran verdad, pero te juro que yo nunca quise hacerlo.........  
  
" Nunca quisiste nada con ella?-dijo Lilly con un poco de felicidad  
  
"No.....yo nunca la quise a ella, nunca e querido a nadie tanto como a ti- y este comentario hizo que una lagriam rodara por la mejilla de Lilly  
  
"James yo siento haber sido tan cruel contigo, nisiquiera te deje hablar conmigo, me perdonas  
  
" Porsupuesto que te perdono, pero la pregunta correcta es.........me perdonas tu a mi?  
  
"Claro, eso quedo perdonado hace mucho tiempo-dijo Lilly que le dedicaba su sonrisa a James-............te sientes bien?, te duele algo?  
  
"A que viene esa pregunta  
  
"Te quebrastes ocho huesos James, y tienes un mes interno aqui, no te parece una buena razon?  
  
"Un mes, ami me parecio muy poquito, aunque todavia me duele el hombro un poquito, y tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza  
  
" Pobre de ti..........que tanto duele un hueso quebrado?  
  
"Que nunca te has quebrado un hueso  
  
"No  
  
" Bueno pues yo me he quebrado muchos - dijo James que no pudo evitar reir mucho  
  
"Quieres que llame a la Señora pomfrey, para que te atienda?  
  
" No quiero que te quedes conmigo  
  
"Creo que en ese caso sera mejor que la llame, a lo mejor y sales de aqui hoy  
  
" Me vas a dejar solo,solito-dijo poniendo carita de niño con hambre  
  
"Madura Potter  
  
"Pides algo imposible Lilly  
  
"Tu lo crees, yo todavia tengo una pequeña esperanza- Lilly dijo esto y fue a llamar a la señora Pomfrey, y James encuanto se fue no pudo evitar decir "yes"haciendo su brazo empuñado hacia abajo, no podia evitar estar feliz de que Lilly lo hubiera perdonado, y estaba seguro de que desde en ese momento la relacion entre ellos dos mejoraria mucho.  
  
La señora Pomfrey llego y Lilly dijo timidamente.....  
  
"Adios James, te veo mañana  
  
"Yo tambien-dijo James sonriente  
  
Lilly salio de la enfermeria con una gran sonrisa, no podia evitar estar muy feliz, los problemas con James estaban practicamente resueltos, se preguntaba que cara hubiera puesto Orfilia si hubiera oido aquella conversacion, entro a la sala comun y se sentia como una chica nueva, cuando estaba en la ducha sentia unas ganas irresistibles de cantar, nunca se habia sentido tan feliz, esa noche tampoco pudo dormir solo miraba por la ventana hacia las estrellas, se preguntaba si James tambien las estaba viendo, y si antes era dificil sacar a James de sus pensamientos ahora era imposible, lo que mas lastima le daba a ella era que nisiquiera tenia una foto de James, aunque sea para contemplarla en la noche, para mirarla cuando se sentia nostalgica o triste, nimodo ahi quizas conseguia una con las fans.....................  
  
Lilly se levanto la siguiente mañana y decidio que antes de ir al gran comedor hiria a ver como se encontraba James, y despues se dirijiria a sus respectivas clases, fue una gran impresion la que se llevo Lilly cuando se entero de que James no estaba en la enfermeria, "Es un chico que se mejora bastante rapido" fue uno de los comentarios que le dijo la Señora Pomfrey"Yo no lo queria dejar ir, pero el me insistio demaciado a tal punto de que casi me vuelve loca", pero Lilly no dudaba cualquier comportamiento de James, ella sabia que odiaba estar en la enfermeria en cama cuando podia estar afuera molestando y haciendole la vida imposible a muchos incluyendo maestros por eso solo sonrio y se marcho.  
  
"Lilly entro en el gran comedor donde inmediatamente James noto su presencia y le dedico una de sus sonrisas mas coquetas..........  
  
"Hola Lilly, como estas?  
  
"Bien gracias y tu James?  
  
"Bien gracias  
  
"Porsupuesto que lo estas Madam Pomfrey me conto que casi la vuelves loca, porque querias ir a molestar a los alumnos  
  
"Y mirarte a ti porsupuesto  
  
"Si claro-dijo Lilly ironica  
  
"Por que crees que no lo digo en serio- y Lilly se le quedo mirando sin saber que hacer o que cara poner..........  
  
"Lilly querida, buenos dias que es que ya ni saludas.........hola James, como que ya saliste de la enfermeria oh no la tortura empiza de nuevo......Siruius como te a ido........Lilly tengo que contarte el chisme ven, lo siento James te la robo por un ratito............Chao-era Gracia que esta vez dejo a todos sin palabra no habian llegado nisiquiera a recordar todas las preguntas que habia hecho, y segun James acabava de arruinar la respuesta que estaba esperando de Lilly-Bueno Lilly, que es eso, que es que no me habias contado que te habias reconciliado con James  
  
"Es una historia muy larga-dijo Lilly en una forma de reniego, no tenia por que contarle su vida personal a ella  
  
"Tengo tiempo para escucharla  
  
"Tengo hambre  
  
"De comida o de James?  
  
"Olvidalo........  
  
"Que cara va a poner la Orfilia cuando se entere pero es que deverias de sentarte al par de James, solo para ver la cara que pone esa desgraciada  
  
"No niego que me gustaria verla, pero solo es que James me pidio perdon y yo lo perdone, no es nada mas  
  
"Bueno, si tu lo dices- y para bien de Lilly, Gracia dejo de hacer preguntas.  
  
(Hola, lo siento por la tardanza pero es que hubieron dos semanass de examenes, prometo sacar los proximos capitulos mas rapido, y espero que les guste posdata este capitulo esta un poco cortito  
  
firma Isabo_Black: la 2da gemela! 


	7. Castigos

Capitulo VII: Las clases de transformaciones  
  
Aquella mañana Gryffindor tendria clase de Transformaciones, y James estaba tan energetico como siempre y haciendole pasar unos momentos malos a la profesora McGonagall que no lo pudo aguantar mas..............................................  
  
"Potter, en este mismo momento tomara sus cosas y cambiara su asiento-dijo con enfado la profesora  
  
"Como????????? Pero si yo quiero estar con Sirius, es mi mejor amigo..........usted no seria tan mala  
  
"No sere mala, solo es que ya no lo aguanto  
  
"Pero, no me puede hacer esto a mi.............-decia James suplicante  
  
"Si no nos ira a separar, somos siameses verdad James-decia Sirius  
  
"Si somos siameses, ya sae de los que nacen pegados-dijo James mientras los dos se incorporaban en una capa para decir que habian nacido pegados  
  
"Como me gustaria conocerlos cuando fueran maduros y tuvieran un trabajo  
  
"Que es ser maduro?-pregunto Sirius poniendo una cara de tonto  
  
"Yo no conosco el significado de esa palabra Canuto, Alguien sabe el significado de esa palabra?  
  
" ES LO CONTRARIO DE SER MADURO POTTER Y BLACK-dijo McGonagall  
  
"Maduro??????????  
  
"Si un inmaduro es como un niño pequeño  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Y a entendi Cornamenta  
  
"Pues explicame porque yo no le agarro Canuto  
  
"Tu sabes como los pequeños  
  
"Los pequeños???????????????  
  
"Si.........los que se hacen pipi en la cama-dijo Sirius provocando que todos los ahi presentes rompieran a reir a carcajadas, incluyiendo a Lilly que era raro que se riera de sus bromas inmaduras.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH Ya capte la idea!!!  
  
"Dejese de estupideses señor Potter y le pedire que cambie con Nicole de asiento, y quede a la par de Orfilia , me entiende  
  
"Todo menos eso, le prometo que hare lo que usted quiera..........lustrare sus zapatos con saliva si usted quiere y sin magia, pero no me ponga con esa bruja.......estoy segura de que si ella fuera un animago seria un dragon..........pongame con cualquier otro o ............ si quiere con uno de esos subidos de Slytherin  
  
"Aqui no hay nadie de Slytherin, solo de Hufflepuff, y deveria de aprender a relacionarse mas con chicas, y chicos es algo que los profesores deben de hacer, ayudarlo a socializarse, con todos, ahora SIENTESE EN SU NUEVO PUESTO  
  
Esta vez James accedio pero iba pisando fuerte contra el piso enfadado, porque nadie comprendia que la ultima persona del mundo conque James queria estar era con Orfilia, tampoco podemos negar que eso causo celos en Lilly que no paraba de voltear a ver a el haciento de James cada cinco segundos solo para vigilar que ninguno hiciera un paso infalso, porque no podia vitar sentir aquella rabia contra la profesora McGonagall, preferia que James estuviera con Gracia o Nicole y no le importaria pero con Orfilia, si era la que peor le caia, pero logro volverse a consentrar en la tetera despues de mirar que James no se le acercaba mucho. Derrepente se olleron unos gritos de Orfilia, Lilly volteo a mirar inmediatamente y no podia creer lo que miraba...........James tenia en sus manos la variata magica y reia a carcajadas mientras chocaba su mano derecha con la de Sirius, y en el suelo un poco mas pequeña y diferente se encontrava Orfila transformada en un pavo haciendo unos sonidos similares a los del animal..........  
  
"Pero es que acaso se a vuelto loco señor Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Lo siento es que me equivoque de tetera, digo iba a hecharle el hechizo a la tetera pero ella me toco el hombro y cuando voltie voltie todo y le di a ella y .........................  
  
"Con usted no se puede señor Potter-dijo la Profesora McGonagall que lanzaba un hechizo a el pavo y lo volvia a transformar en una muchacha que estaba llorando  
  
"Ya dije que lo siento, pero es que se lo merecia por pesada y mala  
  
"Callese señor Potter  
  
"Pero yo  
  
"Silencio, me pregunto quien sera capaz de aguantarlo a usted , por que si no hay nadie disponible lo tendre que sentar solo  
  
"Sirius!!!!!!!, tu si me soportas verdad amigo no como esas chicas que lloran solo por que se les quiebran las uñas-dijo James al que la mayoria de las chicas le hecharon miradas de ira o de "como se atreve"  
  
"Si!!!!!!!!!!!, yo te aguanto  
  
"Pues si cree que lo pondre con Sirius esta loco........  
  
"Y bien que lo estoy-interrumpio James  
  
"Pues ya se con quien estara..........  
  
"No seria tan cruel de cambiarme de asiento verdad-dijo mientras ponia una cara de angelito..................  
  
"Señor Potter en este mismo momento cambiara con Gracia de asiento y se sentara con Lilly Evans, nuestra prefecta quizas ella lo logra controlar, y no quiero ver mas pavos que no sean las teteras, Entendido  
  
"Si Señora-dijo mientras llevava una mano a su frente como los de la naval, y dirigiendo a donde Lilly estaba sentada-hola pavita  
  
"SEÑOR POTTER  
  
"Solo era una broma, yo nunca transformaria a Lilly en un pavo, es demaciado bonita  
  
"Mas le vale que sea cierto señor Potter porque otra mas y conseguira un triple castigo  
  
"Esta bien, prometo tratar de ser un niño bueno y ser fiel a mi pais  
  
"SEÑOR POTTER  
  
"Esta bien hoy si no hago nada.............................Hola Lilly, ,mira ahora somos compañeros de asiento  
  
"No me habia dado cuenta-dijo Lilly ironicamente tratando de manter su serio semblante de prefecta  
  
Despues de unos momentos James logro tranquilizarse un poco y dejar de hacer bromas por que algo en Lilly lo hacia poder estar serio, inclusive sentia un poco de madures y ademas le parecia que se miraba tan bonita en todo momento que no podia evitar voltearla a mirar a cada momento para contemplar su belleza y lo perfecta que se miraba que no pudo evitar la tentacion de darle la mano a Lilly bajo la mesa, y Lilly inmediatamentelo volteo a mirar pero no se miraba enojada sino que miro a James tiernamente y volvio a mirar el papel que estaba estudiando en aquel momento, James solo pudo sonreir porque se sentia muy feliz aquel momento no podia ser arruinado por nada ni nadie porque James se sentia como algo especial para Lilly por primera vez, pues el no se habia enterado de todas las visitas que Lilly le habia hecho en la enfermeria, y mucho menos de el tierno beso que le daba en la frente antes de marcharse a la torre de Gryffindor o la siguiente clase, James entia una gran alegria pero decidio voltear a mirar el papel de nuevo aunque miraba a Lilly cada cinco segundos.  
  
James aquel dia estaba practicamente saltando de la alegria, y todo estuvo bien hasta en la clase de posiones que era despues del almuerzo.  
  
Entro el profesor al aula y escribio en el pizarron "Prueba hoy de la posion de La Paz".........el profesor se aclaro la garganta y dijo: " No quiero ver a nadie copiando el trabajo del otro por que ira directo a la oficina del director, y esta advertencia va especialmente para los Gryffindor.........me escucharon bien Potter y Black......."  
  
"QUE el hecho de que yo no halla estudiado no quiere decir que voy a intentar chepear, es una muy buena solucion no lo niego pero yo no caeria tan bajo...............-dijo Potter  
  
"Ni yo-dijo Sirius  
  
"Callese Potter, ahora todos pueden empesar a hacer la posion........  
  
Para Lilly todo fue muy facil, fue de las primeras en terminar, pero para James fue todo lo contrario, nisiquiera se acordaba bien de los ingredientes, despues de unos minutos logro recordarlos todos pero mientras hacia la posion temblava un poco, las posiones nunca se le habian dado bien.............  
  
"Aqui esta la condenada posion Profesor-dijo James dandole la posion en una forma despresiativa  
  
"Cuide su vocabulario señor Potter-dijo el profesor que empeso a examinar la posion detenidamente-la posion esta muy aguada, olovido poner las plumas Potter  
  
"Condenadas posiones quien las necesita..........  
  
"Me temo decirle que usted nunca llegara a ser un auror si no sabe del arte de las posiones Potter...............su posion es muy mala porcierto, lo mas que puedo darle es una F (aplasado)...........  
  
"QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito James  
  
"Una F, tienes que ser un completo idiota para tener esa nota en posiones, posiones es la clase mas facil que hay..............  
  
"CALLATE Snivellus, amenos que quieras volar de cabeza otra vez............  
  
"Señor Potteer se acaba de ganar una detencion y cincuenta puntos restados de Gryffindor..........  
  
"Diablos.........por que a mi?  
  
"Ya le adverti que cuide su vocabulario menos cinco puntos mas..........  
  
"COMO!!!!!!!!???????????????????  
  
"James sientate en este mismo momento antes de que nos bajen todos los puntos-esta vez James no dijo nada solo le dirijio una mirada desafiante al profesor, por que aquella vez Lilly le habia llamado la atencion y el no queria que Lilly se enojara con el............  
  
"Que pasa por la mente de ese profesor?-pregunto James a Sirius  
  
"Yo que voy a saber, no le basta con aplazarte tiene que darte un castigo y bajarnos cincuenta y cinco puntos  
  
"ALGUIEN SABE CUANTO FALTA PARA LAS VACACINES DE NAVIDAD?-dijo James haciendo notar su voz en toda el aula  
  
"Aproximadamente mes y medio  
  
"GRACIAS LILLY, como puede ser que falte tanto tiempo, tienes idea cuantas clases de posiones son esas Canuto.........-dijo James diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro para su amigo  
  
"Creeme que lo se James es increible cuanto falta, no digamos para que se acabe el año y tengamos un trabajo en el ministerio de magia.........  
  
"Y para que nos casemos...........  
  
"O para que tengamos hijos...........  
  
"O para que.................espera yo no me quiero hacer viejo, perderia mi atractivo-dijo Sirius al que en aquel momento observavan unas cuantas chicas con sus risitas tontas  
  
"No te preocupes falta mucho tiempo para que te hagas viejo, y algunas chicas piensan que eres guapo.......porsupuesto, no tan guapo como yo-dijo James tratando de pasar una de sus manos por su alborotado cabello  
  
"Ya quisieras, yo soy el mas guapo de aqui, y cuando hablo de aqui me refiero a todo el colegio..............  
  
"Presumido..................  
  
"Se acabo la hora de clases, pueden dirijirse a sus proximas clases, y de tarea tienen hacer las paginas 115 y 116 del libro  
  
"Joder, que solo nos hacia falta que nos dejaran tarea............  
  
"Mejor que no te oiga el profesor Cornamenta porque te bajaria mas puntos.........  
  
"Y desde cuando nos importa eso Canuto?  
  
"Desde nunca-y tras decir esto los dos se echaron a reir-que lastima que todavia hay clases  
  
"Si, lo bueno es que en todas estoy con Lilly....-James no escucho ningun comentario de su amigo entonses decidio voltear, atras estaba Lilly mirandolo directamente con su amiga que se arreglaba el pelo y los miraba alos dos, James estaba seguro de que habia puesto una cara de idiota y le tardo unos momentos pensar en que era lo que iba a decir- Yo..............yo..............  
  
"James, es tan cariñosito-dijo Gracia que en ese momento jalo una mejilla de James con tal presion que lo dejo rosadito  
  
"No me jales los cachetes sabes como odio eso  
  
" Pero si te vez tan bonito-dijo en un suspiro-James te ama Lilly  
  
"Te pareceria se no haces esos comentarios aqui-dijo Lilly que fulminaba a Gracia con la mirada  
  
"Pero vamos mira lo que acaba de decir, que eso no se llama ternura-James y Lilly intercambiaron miradas pero a ninguno se le ocurria nada que decir  
  
"Te aplasaron James-dijo Lilly que se rebescaba las ideas  
  
"Como de costumbre, no se a quien le impresiona  
  
"O si quizas yo como prefecta te pueda ayudar un poco  
  
"Hay Lilly como siempre ayuda alos demas  
  
"Gracia te molestaria si dejas que James, Sirius y Yo  
  
"Hay esta bien-respondio ella de mala gana  
  
"Yo tambien los dejare solos -dijo Sirius  
  
"Va enserio lo de la ayuda en posiones?-pregunto James mirando a Lilly directo a lo ojos  
  
"Por supuesto que si, me gustaria ayudarte, quizas dejas de sacar tantas F............no lo digo en un tono sarcastico lo que pasa es..........  
  
"No te preocupes, a lo que te refieres es que no soy mu bueno que digamos en las posiones  
  
"Si a eso es a lo que me refiero-dijo Lilly sonriendole  
  
"Que bonita te vez hoy Lilly-dijo James dandole una mano  
  
"Gracias -dijo Lilly colorandose hasta las orejas  
  
"El sabado iremos a Hogsmeade verdad?  
  
"Eh.........si porsupuesto  
  
"Te gustaria ir conmigo, vamos, te lo pido como amigo-dijo poniendo una carita de perrito con hambre  
  
"Eh................bueno............pues yo creo que si..................no e planeado nada...........  
  
"Gracias Lilly-dijo James que le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que Lilly se colorara mas y despues se marcho caminando a grandes sancadas y con una gran sonrisa en la cara..........  
  
"Que paso James, porque traes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja?-dijo Sirius que lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina  
  
"Invite a Lilly a ir conmigo a Hogsmeade  
  
"Una cita!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"No...-dijo James con decepcion-una salida de amigos, pero acepto-dijo dando un gran salto  
  
"Bueno esto merece un afestejacion, hoy los merodeadores, en las cocinas........talvez conseguimos unas cervezas de mantequillla.........  
  
"Lo que sea-dijo James que caminaba sonriente...........  
  
( Sorry siento la tardanza, prometo subir otro capitulo esta misma semana.  
No dejen de mandar sus animadores reviews, es mas me pueden mandar unas cuantas  
Ideas que no vendrian nada mal.  
  
firma Isabo_Black: la 2da gemela!) 


	8. celos

Capitulo VIII:  
  
En el atardecer de un viernes Lilly se encontraba nuevamente sentada en la lsala comun leyendo un libro que acavava de sacar de la libreria unas cuantas horas atras.Cuando entro el amor de su vida, con su escoba en el hombro y su tunica de Quidditch llena de barro, se miraba tan perfecto, tan guapo que Lilly se vio forsada a ocultar su cara que se colorabadetras del libro, detras de James entranron los demas jugadores y jugardoras que se dirijian a las habitacion a darse un buen baño y a cambiarse para bajar a la cena.  
  
James no subio, se quedo con Lilly en aquel momento en que la sala comun estaba completamente vacia, y le dirijio nuevamente aquellas miradas devoradoras que no podia evitar. Sentia que en aquel momento estaba paralizado, no podia moverse, habia quedado asombrado nuevamente de la belleza de Lilly.............  
  
"Ho..........ola Lilly, como estas?-saludo arrastrando un poco las palabras  
  
"Hola James, muy bien gracias, y como estas tu  
  
"Asombrado nuevamente.........-dijo mirando con sus ojos ambara a la chica  
  
"Asombrado de que?- meti la pata, se dijo James para sus adentros.............  
  
"De que tu leas tanto Lilly  
  
"Bueno, quizas si tu leyeras un poco no te iria tan mal en posiones  
  
"Quien se preocupa por posiones, solo son una prdida de tiempo..........  
  
"Pero James, tu no dijiste que te harias auror........  
  
"Bueno, si pero.........para que las voy a necesitar.........  
  
"Pero si esta en la lista de materias que te dan para ser un auror..........  
  
"Y tu como lo sabes?  
  
"Bueno, yo tambien quiero ser una auror  
  
"Vamos a ser compinches Lilly  
  
"Si, lo seremos-pero en aquel momento fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza que le dio una carta a James-de quien es?  
  
"Oh Oh, es del profesor de posiones  
  
"Vaya como que no te liberaste del castigo  
  
"Nunca me e liberado de alguno, ese maestro tiene el corazon de piedra  
  
"James, no es gracioso hablar asi de los profesores, a los maestros se les debe de tener respeto sabes  
  
"Lilly deja de ser prefecta por un dia y vas a decir lo mismo que yo  
  
"Como dices eso, yo no fui prefecta en mis primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts y nunca hice una diblura  
  
"A diferencia de mi...........  
  
"Bueno, creo que ire a la libreria  
  
"Otra vez?  
  
"Si, quiero devolver este libro, creo que me equivoque de volumen.........este esta mas alto de donde yo iba  
  
"Adios Lilly  
  
"Adios James-y tras decir esto Lilly salio, dejando nuevamente solo a James en la sala comun tirado en un sofa, pensando en ella "Es realmente bonita", "Que me voy a poner el sabado para ir a Hogsmeade", "Le ire a robar un beso............", pero que estoy diciendo, bueno, la verdad robarle un beso no seria nada malo. Si ella supiera como me muero de ganas de posar mis labios sobre los de ella..............Pero nunca va a aceptar un cita seria conmigo, ella es demaciado.........demaciado........perfecta, no puedo vivir con ella a mi par, sin sentir estos deseos de estar con ella y nunca dejarla sola...........me da miedo que le vaya a pasar algo malo si yo no estoy cerca........... hay tantos muchachos aca peligrosos e inmaduros..........,mejor retiro lo de inmaduros...........  
  
"No puedo creerlo, una vez mas cerca de el, cuando estoy cerca de el mi corazon palpita con mucha fuerza, inclusive siento que mis labios tiemblan y no tengo control absoluto de todo mi cuerpo, por que falta tanto para el sabado.........me muero de ganas por saber queme ira a decir, me ira a hablar de alguna chica que a el le gustava.........aunque si lo hacia Lilly estab segura que se iria del restaurante y le tiraria la puerta en la cara..........mejor dejava de pensar en aquello y se iba a la libreria..............pero la verdad que se mira guapisimo con la tunica de Quidditch, y con el uniforme del colegio, y con la ropa muggle y..............  
  
Por fin habia llegado aquel dia tan esperado tanto por Lilly como por James, los dos se encontraban muy ansiosos pensando en que era lo que iban a hacer................  
  
Bueno, me voy a poner la tunica lila o la tunica rosa.........cual me ira mejor.............cual le gustara mas a James........o podria ponerme la tunica verde que dice Gracia que combina con mis ojos, creo que mis ojos son demaciado verdes.......que pensara James de ellos, quizas piense que son color de vomito.........., o quizas le parescan que son muy bonitos....me muero por pensar que es lo que James piensa de mi, es tan guapo, como ira hoy a Hogsmeade, estoy segura que guapisimo como siempre.........aveces me dan unos deseos de abrazarlo muy fuerte, y darle un beso.........pero soy muy cobarde para hacerlo..............  
  
YESSSSSSSSSS hoy es sabado, hoy es sabado, voy a salir con Lilly, que feliz estoy................hoy nada puede salir mal todo va a salir perfecto, porque mientras este con Lilly nada malo me puede faltar su simple aroma me trae loco, su sonrisa me quema, y me da unas ganas insaciables de darle un beso muy profundo y lo que mas me gustaria si le llego a dar un beso, seria que ella lo hacepte, y me devuelva el beso con mucho amor y muchas ganas envueltos en el.........como deseo que ese beso se haga realidad........Lilly, sin ti no podria vivir.....eres el eje de mi vida, la que hace que mi corazon palpite fuertemente........como espero poder desirte esto algun dia y lo que mas me gustaria saber, seria que me responderias...............( n/a tiene un poco de relcion con la cancion candela)  
  
Lilly por fin se decidio que llevaria la tunica lila, por que era su color favorito, pero todavia se preguntava que pensaria James cuando la viera, todavia estava muy nerviosa. Bajo las escaleras, James la esperaba en la sal comun, todavia no la habia llegado a ver, pero Lilly pudo notar que estaba nervioso, tan nervioso como ella.........seria que en aquel momento James estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.  
  
Pero Jmaes la voltio a mirar y le dirijio una de sus sonrisas mas coquetas, Lilly le devolvio la sonrisay bajo las escaleras...........  
  
"Que hermosa te vez Lilly, nisiquiera la diosa Afrodita es tan bella como tu-dijo James que la miraba de pies a cabeza perplejo  
  
"Gracias, tu tambien te vez muy guapo  
  
Llegaron a Hogsmeade, y los dos iban muy felices caminado por las calles antiguas de piedra, entraron a una tienda de bromas donde James le enseño a Lilly unos de sus cuantos articulos favoritos, pero el decidio que no iba a comprar nada por que estaba con Lilly y no queria que Lilly se enojara ni un poquito, queria conservarla asi de feliz como estab aquel dia,  
  
"Quieres que vayamos a alguna tienda Lilly  
  
"Por mi esta bien cualquier lugar James  
  
"Que tal si vamos a un retaurante a comer algo, a poco no tienes un poco de hambre?  
  
"Si, a donde iremos  
  
"A donde quieres ir, yo apoyo cualquier desicion que tu quieras Lilly  
  
"Bueno, podriamos ir al restaurante donde usualmente tomamos cerveza de mantequilla  
  
"Como tu digas Lilly-y los dos se encaminaron al restaurante donde pidieron un poco de comida y unas cervazas de mantequilla, y se divirtieron mucho platicando....  
  
"Bueno seamos logicos, verdad que las posiones son aburridas?  
  
"Bueno lo son, pero el hacho de que lo sean no quiere decir que tengas que armar relajo en clase......  
  
"Bueno, esque no te pasa que cuando estas con energia y estas haciendo algo aburrido te dan ganas de hacer algo que te divierta  
  
"Bueno, pues si , pero es que tu James eres hiperactivo  
  
"Pues si pero no puedes negar que el Quidditch se me da muy bien  
  
"Si, eres fantastico para el Quidditch, yo nunca me atreveria a tocar una escoba..........primer año fue una completa tortura, nunca lograva que la escoba se levantara........  
  
"Vamos no fue tan malo, era Quidditch  
  
"Pero a mi no se me da el Quidditch asi como a ti no se te dan las posiones  
  
"Quizas tengas un poco de razon en eso Lilly  
  
" Bueno y planeas que el quidditch sea algo mas importante en tu vida de lo que ya es?  
  
"Como asi, a entrar en una liga y todo eso  
  
"Si exactamente, porque la verdad eres muy bueno, y no dudaria en que muchas ligas te quisieran  
  
"Bueno, pues la verdad no lo se.........el quidditch es una forma de divertime y algo que uso para cuando me siento mal y quiero sentirme mejor, o para cuando estoy demaciado feliz..........pero lo que yo quiero mas que todo es ser un auror  
  
Y asi siguieron por mucho tiempo platicando de una que otra cosa, decidieron salir del restaurante e ir a caminar un poco por el hermoso pueblo de brujos, iban caminando y en un pequeño arrevato James le dio la mano a Lilly, los dos intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguno dijo nada simplemente siguieron caminando por el pueblo y hablando de una que otra cosa sin importancia, y se podia notar que los dos estaban muy contentos, unos enamorados, caminando por un pueblo, agarraditos de la mano, cualquier persona podia notarlo y simplemente sonreian y gozaban al ver a dos personas tan enamoradas.  
  
Lamentablemente el dia en Hogsmeade se termino y tenian que volver a Hogwarts, pero Lilly y James estaban satisfechos de aquel dia tan perfecto, estar el uno con el otro fue como estar caminando en las nubes. Llegaron a la sal comun de Gryffindor ya era la hora de dormir James y Lilly se despidieron no sin antes intercruzar unas cuantas miradas de ternura, James tomo la mano de Lilly nuevamente, pero esta vez la beso y le dijo.....  
  
"Que pases una grandiosa noche Lilly  
  
"Tu tambien James-y Lilly se dirijio al cuarto de chicas mientras James dijo en un susurro muy poco audible "con soar contigo me basta para tener la mejor de todas las noches Lilly, pero James sintio una mano en su hombro........  
  
"Que tal la cita James?  
  
"Bian Canuto, estoy tan feliz  
  
"Como que estas feliz, aurita mismo me cuentas todo con detalles y todo, cuidadito se te olvida algun chiquitin detalle Cornamenta, porque si no te desollare yo mis dulces dientesitos de perro, palabra de perro GUAU"  
  
Ante de ir a dormir James conto todos los detalles a sus tres mejores amigos, mejor conocidos como Canuto, Lunatico y Colagusano.  
  
"Y no la besaste?????????????  
  
"No Canuto, creo que deveria de saber que siente por mi antes  
  
"Yo apollo a Cornamenta, el tiene que saber si Lilly siente lo mismo o esta preparada para oir esto, tu sabes que Lilly es una chica seria y no muchas chicas reaccionan positivamente cuando un chico les dice eso.  
  
"Vamos quien es el de la experiencia aqui, y ademas que sabes tu Lunatico?  
  
"Vamos lo que pasa es que no quieres atmitir que te equivocaste Canuto  
  
"YO NUNCA ME EQUIVOCO  
  
"SI LO HACES LO QUE PASA ES QUE TE FALTA MODESTIA  
  
"PERO SI YO TENGO EL FISICO PERFECTO  
  
"EL FISICO PERFECTO PERO EL CEREBRO NO ADEMAS COMO QUE TU FUERAS EL UNICO GUAPO YO TENGO MUCHOS ENCANTOS TAMBIEN-dijo James aciendo un ademan como de que eso no tenia importancia  
  
"LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTAN CELOSOS DE MI  
  
"ENGREIDO  
  
"SI SOY CASI PERFECTO  
  
"SI LO UNICO QUE TE FALTA PARA SER PERFECTO ES LA HUMILDAD  
  
"COMO ¿????????? LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME ENVIDIAN POR QUE SON UN TRIO DE FEOS  
  
"PERO FEOS, SI SOMOS MUY GUAPOS  
  
"Y A TI QUIEN TE A DICHO ESO, UNA CHICA QUE USA UNOS LENTES MAS GRANDES QUE LA CABEZA DE ELLA?  
  
"Que pasa aqui-nadie supo quien lo dijo excepto James que se sento en su cama inmediatamente  
  
"JA ACEPTAS QUE ERES FEO VERDAD-James solo guardo silencio y cuando Sirius noto que estaba muy callado voltio y miro a Lilly y un grupo de chicas atras, y todas con sus camisones y sus peinados para dormir y todo  
  
"Les parece gracioso no dejar dormir a nadie en la torre  
  
"Chicas como se atreven a entrar asi, pude no haber tenido camisa puesta  
  
"Y tu crees que a alguien le molestaria eso-dijo una chica desde atras  
  
"Sirius el punto es que nadie puede dormir con ustedes haciendo tal relajo, saben cuantas chicas me llegaron a dar quejas desde las de primero a las de septimo  
  
"Vamos Lilly es sabado, te tomas una cerveza de mantequilla antes de dormi y haces relajo y amaneces como bebe recien nacido  
  
"Sirius  
  
"Sirius, no molestes a Lilly que no entiendes que tienes que dejar de hacer relajo para que todos podamos dormir en paz-dijo James  
  
"Lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta Lilly  
  
"Bueno.....no estamos hablando de eso-las chicas empesaron a salir una a una  
  
"Chicos lo unico que queremos es que nos dejen dormir  
  
"Si Lilly, no te preocupes yo controlare a Canuto  
  
"Espero que asi sea James-dijo Lilly que se fue  
  
"Lo que haces por esa chica no hay duda de que te trae loco, me regañaste  
  
"La verdad es que da un poquito de pena  
  
"de pena solo a ti  
  
"Lo que sea, buenas noches  
  
Al dia siguiente todo fue muy bonito, Lilly decidio estudiar al campo libre mientras miraba a los chicos practicando quidditch, y James haciendo sus pasos super exelentes para lucirse un poco pues claro ahi estab Lilly observandole, llego Remus donde estaba Lilly, le dio una carta y luego se fue. Esto fue lo que diviso James desde las alturas, Lilly desplegaba la carta y la leia, observo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara de angel de Lilly le grito un adios y luego se marcho asia donde Remus se habia ido. Esto causo una especie de ira en James, no podia aguantar los celos, porque Lilly se iba despues de leer una carta que Remus le habia dado, que le podia dar Remus a Lilly para que fuera a toda prisa detars de el, James empeso a desender para ir por Lilly...........  
  
"James, no puedes irte, necesitamos practicar, recuerda que hay que practicar porlo menos una hora-dijo Mike uno de los golpeadores-Ya tendras tiempo para estar con Lilly pero eres el capitan del equipo, no nos puedes dejar asi.  
  
"Tienes razon-dijo James que apretaba los dientes con mucha fuerza para no gritar de la ira, pero estaba muy celoso en aquel momento tenia una especie de guerra interna, o Lilly o todo su grupo de Quidditch, recordo que su madre en una ocacion le dijo que cuando se enojara dejara un poco de tiempo correr , solo por eso decidio quedarse con el grupo. Pero no sin antes prometerse que iba a haberiguar que pasaba, por que no podia perder a Lilly, a su Lilly................................  
  
(REVIEWS, REVIEWS,REVIEWS, lo siento es que solo escribo cuando me mandan animadores reviews, asique de ustedes depende  
  
firma Isabo_Black: la 2da gemela!) 


	9. Howlers y el plan

Capitulo IX: Howlers y el Plan  
  
James estaba un poco mas relajado despues de practicar el Quidditch, por suerte existia ese deporte que siempre lo hacia sentir mejor y que lo podia hacer cuando el quisiera si estaba en Hogwarts. Entro al gran comedor donde no se encontraba ni Remus ni Sirius, pero si Lilly comiendo sola con las narices en un libro, "Muy misterioso.........."se dijo James asi mismo, peero que importa voy ir a hablar con Lilly.  
  
"Hola Lilly que tal?  
  
"Bien James gracias y tu como estas  
  
"Yo estoy bien tambien, que estas haciendo  
  
"Estudio  
  
"Estudias que, hoy es domingo para que quieres estudiar?  
  
"Bueno mas vale prevenir que lamentar, y tu sabes que aveces hacen pruevas sorpresa  
  
"Pero si el chiste de las pruevas sorpresas es que te aplasen y saques una hermosa F  
  
"Y para que sacar una F cuando puedes sacar una A+  
  
"Yo que se pero es aburrido estudiar, sobretodo si es historia de la magia o posioes  
  
"Y que tal si es tarnsformaciones  
  
"Esa es la clase mas facil del mundo  
  
"Si claro como tu eres un animago  
  
"Pero no me vas a negar que soy un venadito encantador  
  
"Lo que me pregunto es por que no te quedas como venado para siempre, asi no molestarias tanto  
  
"Enserio, cambiarias al James guapo por el James venado  
  
"No  
  
"Enserio, por que no me cambiarias  
  
"Creo que molestaras mucho, pero eres buena gente, aunque aveces tus bromas son muy pesadas  
  
"Solo es una forma de vida  
  
"Una forma de vida inmadura  
  
"Bueno pues hoy en Quidditch atrape ochenta veces la snitch  
  
"Con que cambiandome el tema  
  
"Que no prefieres hablar de Quidditch  
  
"Lo que pasa es que te crees mucho porque no hay nadie mejor que vos en Quidditch  
  
"Pues claro.......... pero porque me dejaste solo, solito y te fuiste con mi mejor amigo y yo me quede........  
  
"Solo, solito......  
  
"Si  
  
"Por Dios James habian mas de siete jugadores con los que tenias que entrenar,estabas cumpliendo tu puesto de capitan asi como yo cumplia el miop de prefecta  
  
"Pero que podias estar asiendo, el domingo todo el mundo duerme  
  
"Tu y tus amigos duermen, excepto si tienes practica.........pero si no me crees puedes leer la carta de McGonagall-Lilly extendio el sobre que Remus le habia dado aquella mañana-anda puedes leerla  
  
Señorita Lilly Evans: Le deseo unos muy buenos dias. El motivo de esta carta es por que el dia de hoy tendreomos una reunion de prefectos, aunque si bien es cierto nunca las acemos los Domingos. Pero necesitamos tratar estos puntos lo mas antes posible, le pedire que se reporte a mi despacho encuanto reciba la carta.  
  
Atentamente  
Profesora Minerba McGonagall Posdata: Mi lechuza se lastimo una ala y por eso un estudiante entregara las cartas  
  
James estab seguro de que habia puesto la cara de un idiota, como no se le habia podido ocurrir que los dos eran prefectos y que lo mas seguro era que McGonagall iba a tratar algunos puntos con ellos por que Dumbledore estaba fuera del colegio en aquellos dias.  
  
" Oh y es divertido ser prefecto  
  
"Todo depende  
  
"De que  
  
"De que tan tremendos son los alumnos  
  
"Me insinuas que soy tremendo  
  
"James, te vas a quedar castigado por mucho mucho tiempo.........como te atreves................jajajajajajjaja  
  
"Deja de molestar Sirius basta con mi mama-Sirius acababa de entrara remedando los gritos de la madre de James  
  
"Que paso James  
  
"No nada verdad Sirius  
  
"A James le mandaron un Howler  
  
"Enserio, quien?-dijo lIlly que se le notaba que aguantaba la risa  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH Lechuza a la vista-eventualmente una lechuza acababa de entrar y James salio corriendo para no tener que enfrentar un howler ene le gran comedor  
  
"Vaya, como que ahora ya son dos  
  
"Mentiras que con este son siete  
  
"Que hizo?, por que le mandaran tantos howlers  
  
"Yo que se, pero se ve gracioso..........ya me imagino a la señora potter en la casa lo debe de estar maldiciendo  
  
"Popbre James  
  
"Yo creo que se lo merece Lilly, que importa voy a ver que dice este howler- y Sirius fue a la sala comun de Gryffindor donde seguramente estaria James escondiendose de las lechuzas, eventualmente lo hacia-que decia este howler  
  
"Un monton de maldiciones, que no tiene algo mejor que hacer mi madre  
  
"que se yo pero Lilly se compadese de ti  
  
"No le habras dicho que hise cierto  
  
"Porsupuesto que no, si no nunca te va a parar vola la chica  
  
"Tengo hambre y tu  
  
"Si, se nos olvido comer?, y tu sigues con la tunica de Quidditch  
  
"Que importa vallamos a las cosinas por que ya me termine las chucherias que traje de casa  
  
"Y las que no te van a dar mas  
  
"Cierra la boca  
  
"Sabes que, se me ocurrio un gran plan de........  
  
"De que  
  
"De tu sabes tu y Lilly  
  
"Enserio?????????/  
  
"Si, hablaremos de eso por el camino  
  
Y los dos se marcharon a las cosinas platicando de aquel magnifico plan que se le habia ocurrido a Sirius, iban tan ocupados platicando de aquel plan que al entrar en la cosina no se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba adentro, alguien de mucho poder en la escuela.....  
  
"Y si lo hacemos en la noche mejor..........................Dumbledore que no estaba afuera de la escuela estos dias-dijo James que no salia de su asombro  
  
"Pues si pero ya regrese, seria mucho preguntar que hacen aqui  
  
"AH esque se nos olvido almorzar-dijo Sirius pasando una de susu manos por su cabello azul  
  
"Almorzar, como se les pudo olvidar el almuerzo?  
  
"Esque estabamos hullendo de un howler, no era para mi era para James  
  
"Me pregunto que habra hecho ahor aseñor Potter  
  
"No se preocupe no fue nada adentro de la escuela, nadie me castigara aqui  
  
"Si noque en tu casa tu mama por muchooooooootiempo  
  
"Que hay de comer????  
  
"Sirvase lo que gusto señor potter  
  
"Ok,-dijo James que se empeso a servi de todo lo que el queria-Gracias todo estaba rico Profesor Dumbledore-dijo James que llevava un pastel de chocolate en una mano a medio comer  
  
"Si ya nos tenemos que ir-los dos chicos salieron de las cosinas y se encontraron con que Lilly estaba en el gran comedor  
  
"Que haces aqui Lilly  
  
"Buscandolos  
  
"Para que?, a mi o a James?  
  
"A los dos solo para avisarles que McGonagall empieza hoy a tomar lista de los que se quedan para navidad  
  
"Yo me voy a quedar, prefiero quedarme a estar con mi mama en casa muy cerca de la muerte  
  
"Pero que hiciste James  
  
"No lo quieres saber  
  
"Lo que pasa lIlly es que James no confia en ti  
  
"Bueno no tiene que  
  
"Si confio en ella  
  
"Entonses por que no le dices lo que paso  
  
"Esta bien pero si te vas  
  
"Como, que me valla pero si soy tu mejor amigo  
  
"Pero te vas a burlar de mi por oceava mil vez  
  
"Estabien, solo por que me conosco muy bien y se que lo voy a hacer-dijo Sirius que hizo un gesto dramatico y luego se fue  
  
"Que hiciste James  
  
"Pues es que habia una chica que me molestaba, mis padres tienen negocios con sus padres y nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, y ella me dijo que yo le gustaba  
  
"Pero debes estar acostumbrada a eso no, tu mismo tienes unos cuantos grupos de fans aqui  
  
"Si pero Giselle me cae mal, todas me caen mal...............excepto una.........pues resulta que me mandaba demaciadas cartas llenas de nada que me importara y yo le habia dicho ya que ella no me interesaba, a todo esto ella es de America, y ella no me hizo caso, entonses le mande una carta con pus de bubotuberculo y se le quemaron las manos pero la muy estupida se toco la cara despues y tambien se le quemo la cara y ahora esta toda vendada y ella pidio que la llevaran a la casa, y cuando mi mama se entero............-James no termino cuando cayo otro howler y exploto inmediatamente  
  
"JAMES POTTER, ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADA, ACABAS DE ACABAR CON OR LO MENOS VEINTE DE LOS NEGOCIOS DE LA FAMILIA, EN QUE MOMENTO SE TE OCURRIO, MAS LAS CUENTAS DE LOS DOCTORES, JUGANDO BROMAS A LAS POBRES MUCHACHAS, EL CHO DE QUE TENGAS VEINTE NOVIAS EN HOGWARTS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TE LAS TENGAS QUE DESQUITAR CON LA POBRE GISELLE, VAS A ESTAR CASTIGADO POR MUCHO TIEMPO, NO SE QUE HICE PARA MERECER UN HIJO COMO TU................  
  
"Oh si esta muy enojada, creo que voy a conseguir una chimenea de contrabando.......... estoy en septimo.....a los de septimo no les mandan howlers........ veinte novias????? Como se le ocurre si no tengo ninguna, el que tiene veinte es Sirius  
  
"Lo siento James, me gustaria poder hacer algo por ti  
  
"Pero si puedes, pero de seguro no vas a querer  
  
"Que quieres  
  
"Aceptarias tener una cita hoy conmigo, pero no una cita de amigos, una cita de un chico maduro con una chica madura, aunque yo no se tan maduro  
  
"...........YO...............  
  
"Sabia que dirias que no, te pido que lo olvides Lilly  
  
"A mi me encantaria  
  
"Enserio-James no podia creerlo, estaba ten alegre que se atrevio a darle un abraso a Lilly y un beso en la mejilla-hoy te espero en la sala comun a las doce despues de que todos esten dormidos  
  
"Ahi estare-dijo Lilly que tambien estaba sonriendo-ahi estare 


	10. una cita muy tierna

Capitulo X : Una cita muy tierna  
  
Lilly estaba completamente feliz, tenia ganas de cantar mientras se duchaba y cada cuatro segundos, seria que por fin podria decirle a James lo que sentia........ O simplemente seria su nueva novia por un corto plazo de tiempo....... No no lo creo, se miraba muy sincero cuando me lo dijo, y que me pondre????????????? Lilly tambien estaba muy emocionada pensando en que se iba a poner y en como se iba a peinar y todo eso,decidio bajar un momento antes de empesar a alistarse para no sospechar dudas, porque sabia que si se lo contaba a Gracia, Nicole o a cualquiera de esas la iban torturar hasta que ella les dijera todo lo que habia pasado en su cita seria con James...  
  
Mientras tanto James ya habia llevado a cabo todos los planes necesarios para la cita, aunque tambien se encontraba muy nervioso, pero a diferencia de Lilly el si le habia contado a sus amigos, y Sirius reacciono de una manera que el no esperaba....  
  
"Te vas consigues novia y luego nos vas a dejar aqui tirados comop un grupo de solo tres verdad  
  
"No, si vamos a seguir siendo los merodeadores..........solo que Lilly  
  
"AH si tu la quieres y no puedes evitar esas miradas, y cuandoella te mira tiemblas y se te traban las palabras  
  
"Y tu como lo sabes  
  
"Y tu crees que yo nunca me eh enamorado  
  
"Tu y no me lo dijioste nunca  
  
"Nisiquiera te conosia, tenia solo diez añitos  
  
"Enserio.............y no te has enamorado de alguien de aqui  
  
"Bueno......... hay chicas bonitas, pero no ninguna de la que me halla enamorado  
  
"Eso lo explica todo.................. cuantas novias has tenido  
  
"Y tu que crees, ya perdi la cuenta........... y cuantas tu  
  
"Ninguna ................  
  
"Ninguna.??????????????????? Yo no me trago esa paja, te eh contado muchas mas de diez  
  
"Bueno pero a ninguna la queria de corazon, a ninguna llegue a besarla  
  
"Yo diria a la minoria  
  
"Lo que sea, hoy es una gran noche y no quiero arruinarla pensando en todas esas babosas  
  
"Hola James aqui te traje el mapa del merodeador-dijo Remus que acababa de entrar  
  
"Como lo conseguiste?????????? No que el mentado conserge nos lo habia decomisado- DIJO James muy sorprendido  
  
"Soy un prefecto se mucho mas uqe ustedes dos juntos  
  
"Y yo creia que que Sirius no era modesto  
  
"OHHH y que vas a hacer en tu cita-dijo una voz chillona desde un rincon, la que podemos reconocer como la de Petigrew ( n/a condenada rata)  
  
"Que ya no se los eh dicho miles de veces  
  
"Que no quieres repetir  
  
"NO......Lilly puede estar por ahi y quiero que todo sea una sorpresa.....Que hora es?  
  
"Las once y media, y a todos se empiezan a retirar rendidos por el sueño- dijo Remus con un tono alegre en la voz, y tambien de picarez  
  
"Sera mejor subir que James se aliste y despues bajamos a la sala para hablar por la chimenea-dijo Sirius declaratoriamente  
  
"Y a quien van a llamar ¿/- dijo la voz chillona de Petigrew  
  
"Ami madre-dijo James haciendo una mueca con la boca  
  
"Yo que tu tendria cuidado ella capaz y te manda otro howler-Sirius  
  
"Prefiero quedarme a aguantarla a ella por dos semanas enteras, ademas que tengo que preparar algunas cosas para navidad  
  
"Y como la familia de James fue tan buena y me dejo vivir con ellos despues de que mi mama me echo de la casa, yo tambien me quedo  
  
"Pero canuto la pasaremos revien............. es Hogwarts, mientras que si nos quedamos en casa, yo estare castigado y tu aburrido  
  
" bueno tienes razon- y al decir esto los cuatro se marcharon, y regresaron diez minutos despues con James muy galante  
  
"Todos saben saluden a mama como si solo llamamos para saber como esta........... uno ..........dos .........tres.........-James echo unos polvitos en la chimenea y aparecio el rostro de su madre  
  
"HOLA SEÑORA POTTER COMO ESTA-dijeron todos menos James  
  
"Hola querida madre.................. como esta la madre mas bella, atenta, y comprensiva de este mundo  
  
"James!!!!!!!!!!! Rompiendo las reglas otra vez.......ya veras como te ira, te juro que no se como no te han expulsado de Hogwarts..........  
  
"Retiro todas esas hipocresias que acabo de decir............... pues la razon por la que mis amigos y yo hemos decidido llamarte es por que queremos quedarnos en el castillo para una feliz navidad  
  
"Y eso por??????  
  
"A remus se le murio su..........conejo de mascota y el pobre esta muy triste, necesita a sus amigos que lo apollen -Remus habia puesto una cara de cual conejo pero recibio un codazo de James en las costillas  
  
"Si no ttiene idea señora de como a sufrido el pobre, no a podido parar de llorar  
  
"Si estoy muy triste-dijo devolviendole el codazo A James por lo que lo hacia decir  
  
"James soy tu madre-dijo con una voz serena la mujer- Y TE CONOSCO TAN BIEN QUE SE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO A TUS AMIGOS MENTIR-dijo gritando al final  
  
"Vamos mami estoy en septimo, a los de septimo no les mandan howlers, solo a los de primero y segundo, vamos en que cabeza cabe avergonzar tanto a tu unico hijo, despues te quedara el remordimiento  
  
"Bueno puedes quedarte, y podemos dejar las paces echas querido hijo, tu sabes que te quiero, y lo seguire haciendo sin importar que hagas, por ejemplo como lo de Giselle  
  
"Ya me perdono?????????  
  
"No, pero puedes mandarle una carta pidiendole perdon y dicidiendole que lo sientes y que no era tu intension.........  
  
"Pero no es cierto mamita...........  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, lo vas a hacer sin importar lo que me digas, y como me digas, por que tu no me dices mamita desde que tienes trece años por que dices que te considerarian hijo de mami  
  
"Esta bien, pero ella me cae mal, es una pesada y no sabe hacer otra cosa mas que molestar........ pero lo hare, solo por que tu me lo dices mamá( n/a alfin me acorde de la clave para acento en la á)  
  
"Ok James mas te vale portarte bien como Sirus  
  
"Y tu crees que el se porta bien???  
  
"Pues claro , yo soy un buen niño  
  
"Nadie se traga esa mentira, solo mi mamá te cree eso  
  
"Tienes envidia  
  
"Bueno que la disfruten en Hogwarts, James cielo te mandare un poco de dinero para que les des regalos a tus amigos  
  
"No me llames cielo enfrente de mis amigos ma-dijo James que se habia puesto un poco colorado  
  
"Acios mi cielo  
  
"ADIOS SEÑORA POTTER  
  
"Adios mamá.............lo logramos ......................  
  
"Que lograron-era Lilly esta vez  
  
"Lilly????????????????/ que fue lo que oiste?????????????  
  
"Que estabas hablando con tu mamá  
  
"No puedo creerlo el tiempo paso muy rapido y ella no queria cortar-dijo James que estaba muyyyyyyyyyyyyy colorado-mi mamáa me dijo cielo-dijo con lo ultimo practicamente inaudible  
  
"No te preocupes todos los padres lo hacen  
  
"Bueno se nos va a acabar el tiempo-James tomo la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador cuando se fijo en algo que no habia podido percivir- ......................Lilly..  
  
"Que?  
  
"Que bonita te vez- James nunca habia visto a Lilly de aquella manerasi en la cita en hogsmeade se miraba preciosa, no habian palabras en su boca para describirla en aquel momento, llevava una tunica verde que contrastaba con sus ojos, su pelo del cual nunca habia visto el largo completo, llegaba por las caderas de la muchcacha y esta vez estaba ondulado y tan rojo como siempre  
  
"Bueno ya se nos hara tarde no  
  
"Si-dijo James que no podia parar de mirarla, se envolvieron los dos en la capa salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda y James condujo a Lilly por miles de pasillos que ella no tenia la menor idea de que existieran, al final llegaron a unos jardines de una belleza que Lilly nunca habia visto, habian muchos árboles y el cesped parecia una alfombra de flores de todos los colores mas bellos que hay en este mundo, era impresionante encontrar algo asi tan cerca del invierno, ademas de que habian dos troncos perfectamente posicionsdos como para que ellos dos se sentaran........  
  
"Como es posible........?  
  
"Que dijo James muy alegra al ver la expresion de Lilly  
  
"Que pueda haber tanta belleza en un lugar, y sobretodo en esta estacion  
  
"Es un lugar muy bello si, pero no amerita tu belleza Lilly  
  
"Como lo has encontrado  
  
"Lo eh leido en un libro que se llama los secretos ocultos de Hogwarts, dicen que la mayoria son mitos, tiene muchos lugares tales como la camara de los secretos y todo eso, pero este me llamo mucho la atencion, y logre encontrarlo, para ti y solo para ti  
  
"Podria decir que este es el dia mas feliz de mi vida-dijo Lilly mientras caminaba sobre aquel gran manto de flores con James e iban los dos agarrados de las manos  
  
"Cual a sido el dia mas feliz de tu vida Lilly?-dijo James mientras los dos se acostaban sobre las rosas  
  
"No lo se todavia, e tenido muchos, el dia que me llego mi carta de Hogwarts, podria decir que el dia que me llego la carta avisandome que era prefecta, el primer dia en Hogwarts, recuerdo que ese dia me enamore por primera vez. Y cual a sido el tuyo  
  
"Diria que cuando me mandaron la carta de Hogwarts, cuando conoci a mis amigos que fue el primer dia tambien y que a Sirius tambien le gustaba hacer relajo y diria que hoy tambien, cuando aceptaste venir, aunque tambien han habido dias tristes  
  
"Como cuales?  
  
"El dia en que mi abuelo murio, cuando una culebra mordio a mi mamá y estuvo enferma por mucho tiempo, diria que todos los dias que meti la pata con tigo por que no sabia como comportarme, por que tenia miedo de que pensaras de mi-Dijo James que esta vez abrazo a Lilly quien tambien lo abrazo- y cuales han sido tus dias mas tristes?  
  
"Han habido tantos, sobretodo cuando no estaba en Hogwarts y estaba en la escuela muggle  
  
"Tan malos son los muggles?  
  
"No todos, pero siempre hay un tipico que lo unico que hace es joder. Hbia un chico que se llamaba Kevin, solia molestarme con frecuencia, y en cuarto grado cuando hicimos la diceccion de una rana y habia un sustituto ese dia, tomo una rana extra, le saco las viceras y me las empezo a tirrar en el cabello, se que parece tonto pero solo tenia diez años.........  
  
"No continua  
  
"Me hecho la sangre de la rana tambien, Sali corriendo pero me siguio hechando todo eso y a reirse de mi, despues sono el timbre y todos salieron corriendo para ir a casa y nadie se me hacercaba por el olor que desprendia la rana, cuando llege a casa mi mamá me sento en la tina hasta que me lavo el cabello y me quito todas las viceras, al dia siguiente todos me molestaban y todo eso, tambien fue triste el dia que te vi besandote con Orfilia....-James sinto algo horrible que lo perseguia al oir eso  
  
"Yo......... yo no la queria fue una accion que no pude evitar, pero no la quiero te lo juro, yo a la unica que quiero es a ti.............. espera quien fue el chico del que te enamoraste el primer dia que vinite a Hogwarts  
  
"Bueno, desde que lo vi me puse muy nerviosa y no sabia que hacer, no lo volvi a ver desde que subi al tren pero lo vi al bajar, ibamos en la misma lancha, yo fui antes que el a la seleccion, y despues para mi sorpresa el estaba en mi misma casa........  
  
"Sirius??????????  
  
"no  
  
"Remus???????  
  
"no  
  
"Pero si esos eran todos los que iban en la lancha  
  
"El chico del que me enamore fuiste "Tu"  
  
"Desde primer curso te gusto-dijo James sentandose  
  
"Si - dijo Lilly que se sento tambien  
  
"Cuanto tiempo hemos perdido?, si me lo hubieras dicho antes no hubieramos perdido tantos años  
  
"Creo que todo paso como tuvo que pasar-Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se fueron hacercando poco a poco  
  
"Lilly, tu eres la razon de mi existir, y creeme que no te cambiaria por nadie, eres lo mejor que me a pasado, eres la chica mas bonita que yo nunca halla visto.............-se acercaron mas y seguian mirandose a los ojos - Lilly.............. te quiero  
  
"Yo tambien te quiero, te quiero mucho-Los dos se acercaron mas y se dieron un tierno beso, el beso que podriamos decir que es la prueba de que los polos opuestos se atraen, tambien empesaron a abrazarse al mismo tiempo que se besaban, hasta que no podian mas porque tenian que respirar  
  
"Que te pasa Lilly-dijo James que noto una expresion en Lilly que no conosia  
  
"Nadie nunca me habia besado  
  
"Y te gusto  
  
"Lo podria repetir muchas veces, pero si es con alguien que yo amo, que yo amo mucho, alguien como tu-y los dos se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez cuando se detuvieron, James tomo algo, que Lilly pudo reconocer como un regalo  
  
"Par ti Lilly  
  
"Caramba James, no tenias que molestarte  
  
"Para ti no es ninguna molestia Lilly, porque tu eres el amor de mi vida  
  
"Gracias-Lilly empezo a habrir el regalo mientras James jugaba con sus cabellos, lo desenvolvio con mucho cuidado, y pudo ver una caja con forrada con tela negra de satin, pero esta solo era de habrir, la habrio, habia adentro un collar con un rubi en la forma de un corazon, y con un borde de oro, la cadena era de oro tambien  
  
"Lilly, quieres ser mi novia?- Lilly volteo a mirar a James muy asombrada, podria decirse que estaba en doble shock, uno por tan costoso regalo, y otro por la pregunta que habia esperado por mucho tiempo  
  
"Yo.........yo................no se que decir..-James la volteo a mirar con cara de guau que dice- Eh esperado tanto tiempo por este dia, en el que por fin te fijaras en mi, me vieras como una mujer, pero me has dejado corta,nunca me espere que fueras un chico tan especial.....................me encantaria  
  
"Lilly, Gracias-le da un abrazo-gracias por darme esta gran oportunidad, te prometo que jamas te defraudare, y que hare lo que sea para hacerte la chica mas feliz del mundo-James le dio otro magnifico beso con el que los dos quedaron sonrientes-quieres que te lo ponga  
  
"Porfavor-James tomo el hermoso y costoso collar y mientras Lilly se recogia el pelo el se lo puso alrededor del cuello, no pudo resis tir la tentacion y beso el cuello de Lilly, la cual inmediatamente sintio un escalofrio  
  
"Lo siento, no pude evitar la tentacion, pero asumi que ahora que somos novios no te iba a importar  
  
"No te preocupes  
  
"El sol no tarda en salir, sera mejor marcharnos  
  
"Que lastima, pero nos veremos pronto en las clases  
  
"Cierto-los dos se envolvieron en la capa y se guiaron hasta la sala comun con la ayuda del mapa-buenas noches mi amor  
  
"Buenas noches, mi amor-pero tenian que darse un beso no, entonses se dieron un beso de buenas noches, y cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones respectivas no sin voltearse a ver unas cuantas veces antes, Lilly entro a su habitacion, pero ya habia alguien dentro, estaba sentada en la cama con una capa negra hasta el piso y una caperuza que le cubria el rostro, la mujer se paro y dijo  
  
"Que hace una prefecta, fuera de cama, a estas horas?  
  
Fin del capiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii No se olviden de mandar rw, y muchos, quiero contestar uno de mis rw  
  
O0aleblacknoon0o: soy originaria de honduras, pero vivo en estados unidos, por eso  
  
Por eso no tengo muy buena caligrafia.  
  
Gracias por sus rw recuerden que pueden darme ideas  
  
Isabo Black 


	11. Conociendo a alguien muy importante

CapituloXI: Conociendo a alguien muy importante  
  
Lilly estaba en shock, y como no tenia la menor idea de quien era por que no la podia ver bien ni reconocio la voz de ella se decidio por ensender la luz, aunque no la ayudo mucho.  
  
"Quien es usted?  
  
"Usted, que educadita para ser alguien de tu edad, pero no me extraña eres una prefecta-dijo la mujer que se quito la capucha, era una mujer muy bonita y le recordaba a alguien que ella conosia pero no sabia a quien. Tenia los ojos ambar, y su pelo muy liso y largo hasta el hombro y echo una trenza.  
  
"Sabia que James se tenia algo con una chica, eso explica todo lo de Giselle.Deseguro como Giselle ya le habia insistido muchas veces en que fueran novios y el te tenia a ti le mando ese horrible pus de bubotuberculo, ademas del mucho dinero que gasto en algo que compro via lechuza..........-Lilly sintio algo feo dentro sintio como si fuera una ladrona o una intrisa  
  
"YO.....yo..........lo siento-dijo timidamente y como con miedo de que la mujer le pegara, tambien cerro los ojos y miro al lado esperando una cachetada, pero lo que recivio obviamente no fue una cachetada, fue un abrazo  
  
"Estoy tan orgullosa, mi hijo saliendo con una prefecta, sabes es mucho mejor que la tal Giselle, que a tenido muchos novios, y tu eres tan educadita. No me lo podia creer siendo James tan inmaduro como se pudo juntar con alguien como tu  
  
" El tiene mucho merito tambien el maduro  
  
"Maduro??????????? Mi hijo James Potter  
  
"Solo un poco  
  
"Que tan corto es el poco  
  
"Yo diria que bastante, ya no molesta a Snape, y no contradise tanto a los maestros  
  
"Bueno eso le da un poco de credito, una rana de chocolate, ahora tengo que ir a hablar con el, quieres acompañarme?  
  
"Creo que si  
  
"Vamos- La señora Potter tomo a Lilly del brazo y la condujo a las abitaciones de chicos, la dejo en la puerta -espera un momento aqui ehhhhhhh como te llamas  
  
"Lilian Evans ,pero todos me llaman Lilly  
  
"Bueno esperas aqui y en cuanto se enoje y me grite algo entras asi la va a dar pena, se pondra colorado y no me va a decir nada ok-Lilly acerto con la cabeza y la señora entro, se tiro en una de las camas y abrazo su hijo  
  
" Deja de molestarme Sirius no te dire nada, ten consideracion me acabo de dormir hace dos minutos-contesto James de mala gana dandose vuelta al otro lado  
  
" Yo ya estaba dormido......... dos minutos, que tanto hiciste con Lilly?..................Señora Potter, como esta-dijo Sirius  
  
"No caere en esa broma otra vez Canuto ya la trataste muchas veces, par que vendria mi mamá desde casa hasta aqui para........para.........................Mamá que haces aqui???????-dijo James que ya hacia sentado en la cama  
  
"Solo vine a verte para conocer a tu novia  
  
"No mamá no te le vas a presentar ami novia, tu no puedes eso seria que interfirieras con mi novia  
  
"Hola James-dijo Lilly que acababa de entrar por las instrucciones de la señora  
  
"Lilly hulle, mi mamá esta aqui  
  
"Pero si ya la conoci  
  
"Mamá-dijo James en una replica que ya habia agarrado la almohada de un lado y a Lilly por el otro  
  
"No James todo esta bien, que esque acaso no puedo venir y saludarte  
  
"Porcierto-agrego Lilly con una cara extrañada-bonita pijama-James voltio a ver y se dio cuenta de que aquella noche llevaba una pijama azul y ositos  
  
"Mi mamá me la dio ya vez porque hay que huir  
  
"No James, tu mamá me cae muy bien,deseguro es que esta todavia dormido  
  
" No, es asi todo el tiempo-dijo la mamá de James con una cara como de que fuera lo menos importante-el piensa que no soy nada bueno por que soy mujer, por lo tanto tengo sentimientos de mujer, y dice que lo trato como si fuera una niña  
  
"Enserio- dijo Lilly mirando a James a sus ojos ambar  
  
"Es como si tu papá te hubiera puesto a a leer la ensiclopedia  
  
"Pero si yo ya la lei  
  
"No te ofendas, pero es como si hubieras leido todos los libros de la escuela  
  
"Que dijiste?-dijeron Remus y Lilly al mismo tiempo  
  
"No se ofendan es que es raro, cuantos chicos o chicas lo hacen  
  
"Mejor me voy a dormir James-dijo Lilly dirijiendole una mirada reprovatoria e hiendo fuera de la habitacion  
  
"No Lilly espera-dijo James que salio corriendo detras de ella  
  
"Ese James siempre mete la pata-dijo la madre del mismo, mientras tanto  
  
"Lilly esperame............... no lo tomes a mal.................todo es culpa de mi madre-dijo James que logro tomarla del brazo  
  
"No, tu madre es muy buena y muy parcial, o soy yo leyendo tantos libros el problema  
  
"No Lilly, no tiene nada de malo leer,lo que pasa es que no es muy usual.........a los chicos por regla general no les gusta, pero siempre hay excepciones....... y soy mejores las excepciones que los corrientes  
  
"Osea que mejor me voy con Remus-dijo Lilly picaramente  
  
" Tu no te le hacercas a Remus  
  
"Por que?, te estas poniendo celoso o es mi imaginacion  
  
"Pero dime que tiene Remus que no tenga yo?  
  
" Que a leido muchos libros  
  
"Pero.... pero yo soy mas sexy  
  
"James-la señora Potter sale por atras- pues claro que eres sexy, se exibe la babosada cada vez que la saco, y cuando no la saco tambien-dijo muy enojada llevandose las manos a la cadera-pero como te atreves a decirle eso a la muchacha, es una prefecta, puede bajarte puntos  
  
"Es mi novia madre, no me lo vengas a arruinar  
  
"Eres un malcriado, y eso que eres mi hijo  
  
"Señora Potter-dijo Lilly con rapides al ver problemas acercars  
  
"Puedes llamarme mamá  
  
"Ahhhhh estabien Señora-la señora la miro-digo mamá, como prefecta la puedo guiar a su habitacion  
  
"No gracias ya alguien la hizo........ mira que educadita la muchacha James, todo lo contrario de ti......... podriamos adoptarla  
  
"O mejor me caso con ella  
  
"Buena idea tambien, seria la hija que nunca tuve  
  
"No tuviste otro hijo por que no quisiste  
  
"Ni Dios quiera, que tal si era igual a ti....... hubiera muerto  
  
"Yo ya tengo sueño creo que me voy a dormir-dijo Lilly-estoy algo desvelada  
  
"No ma vas a dar un beso-dijo James con cara de perrito con hambre  
  
"TEN VERGÜENZA JAMES- dijo Lilly que se habia colorado un poco  
  
"Por mi no hay problema Lilly-dijo la señora Potter sonriendo- si para mi eres todo un orgullo  
  
"Pero...........  
  
"Solo ignorala-dijo James que se le acerco  
  
"Solo por que ella dijoque podiamos- y los dos se acercaron y Lilly le dio un beso muy rapido  
  
"Pero eso ni lo disfrute, por que no mejor como el que me diste media hora atras  
  
"Esta bien los dejare solos, me marchare a mis aposentos- y puso su capa como que si fuera una reina  
  
"Nuestra primera noche como novios y ella viene y lo arruina todo  
  
"No es cierto James no seas tan malo con tu mamá  
  
"Ella siempre quiso tener una chica y no un chico  
  
"Pero ella te quiere mucho, es tu madre, deverias de hacerla sentir muy especial cuando esta contigo  
  
"No me vas a regañar tu tambien  
  
"Pero James, yo solo lo digo porque si digamos nosotros tuvieramos un hijo....  
  
"Que no es tan mala idea-pero Lilly hizo caso omniso y continuo  
  
"No me gustaria que me tratara asi, creo que solo deverias de hacerlo aunque sea solo cuando ella este aqui, asi se siente mejor  
  
"Lo hare, pero con una condicion  
  
"Que condicion le pondrias  
  
" La condicion es para ti......... y es que me des un beso  
  
"Si esa es la puedo hacer- y esta vez Lilly en lugar de darle uno rapido, le dio uno lento y tierno, uno lleno de amor, el cual James lo respondio con las mismas cosas, y empezo a Jugar con el cabello de Lilly mientras los dos se abrazaban. A tal punto que no se dieron cuenta de que se habrio la puerta hasta que se separaron los dos, pero James trato de besar a Lilly otravez pero ella hizo que el se fijara, que era su madre otra vez  
  
"Que pasa ahora mamá-dijo James como si hubiera interrumpido lo mas inportante del mundo(n/a pero como que para el lo era)  
  
"Se me olvido decite buenas noches  
  
"Pero mamá-James miro a Lilly, la cual le arqueo las cejas en protesta- buenas noches  
  
"Y a mi no me daras un abrazo y un beso tambien?  
  
"Esta bien-y James le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, por que sentia las miradas de Lilly en la nuca  
  
"Buenas noches cielo...  
  
"Buenas noches ma, buenas noches Lilly- se le acerco para recibir un beso pero ella no se movio  
  
"No te preocupes Lilly yo los vi no hace mucho, y creeme que no me molesta en lo mas minimo  
  
"Vez-dijo James que empezo a besar a Lilly la cual le respondio, pero al parar le dijo  
  
"James tengo que dormir mañana es lunes y no quiero faltar a las clases  
  
"Buenas noches amor-Y cada uno se fue a su cama para tener un sueño reparador  
  
Al dia siguiente James se levanto de la cama de un brinco y empezo a preguntar a todo el mundo si lo que paso era verdad o un sueño, todos lo miraron con cara de que le paso a este. debido a que la noticia ,bajo al comedor donde estaba ya Lilly, y su madre, "ojala que no haya abierto la boca de mas" penso el ya que su madre solia hacerlo y queria que lo de Lilly y ella no saliera todavia a la luz por todas esas chicas estupidas, pero como que era demaciado tarde la gente que estaba en el comedor ya se habia dado cuenta y las chicas miraban con odio a Lilly. Lo bueno es que nadie le haria nada a Lilly mientras la mamá de James estuvuiera ahi.  
  
"Hola Lilly, hola madre como estan las dos mujeres mas lindas del mundo?  
  
"Bien- contestaron las dos a un tiempo mientras James se sentaba y se servia tostadas. Esta vez la madre llevava una tunica rosa. El profesor Dumbledore se levanto para dar unas instrucciones.  
  
"Hoy nos dirijiremos al campo de Quidditch hoy por que hoy habra un partido aunque sea un lunes, pero no se preocupen por los jugadores ellos ya estaban avisados. Disfruten de sus desallunos, por cierto el partido es Gryffindor vrs Hufflepuff  
  
"Que mierda-dijo James golpeando la mesa  
  
"James, no uses ese tipo vocabulario aqui recuerda que hay menores presentes y no quieres que lo repitan como tu  
  
"Perdonen mi lenguaje lo que pasa es que no me acordaba........ y tenia hambre-dijo mirando el plato con tristesa  
  
"Ve que clase de capitan eres, corre los chicos deven de estar esperandote  
  
"Pero ma-dijo renegando y con ojos de tristeza  
  
"James, ve. Yo te llevare la tunica-le dijo Lilly-pero tienes que decirme donde esta  
  
"Esta en la tercera gaveta de la comoda, me podrias traer los guantes que estan en el baul, las rodilleras y la escoba  
  
"No abuses de ella James  
  
"Lo que tu quieras James-dijo Lilly  
  
"Gracias mi amor-James beso a Lilly y corrio a la pequeña sala donde se reunian antes de cada partido.  
  
Lilly salio corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo buscando lo de James mientras las chicas le dirijian aquellas miradas a las que ella hacia caso omniso. Logro llegar a la sala y recoger unas tostadas para James al pasar por el gran comedor.  
  
"Aqui estan tus cosas James-dijo Lilly que respiraba con dificultad- y te traje un poco de comida  
  
"Caramba Lilly gracias, no me esperaba la comida  
  
"Lo mejor para ti  
  
"Gracias, pero Lilly.... no te le separes a mi mamá....creo que esas idiotas necesitan un poco de tiempo para pensarlo  
  
"Si James, ahora apurate buscare a tu madre-Lilly llego donde la mamá de James estaba, pero esta solose despidio de ella y le dio una carta para James, y no era lo que mas le convenia en aquel momento pero solo le quedaba seguir ahi sentada.........  
  
"Los jugadores entran en el campo, se elevan las escobay tres de las pelotas y por ultimo la quaffle.......-se oia al animado narrador  
  
"Asi que James se decidio a tirarte e cuento Lilly- salieron unas chicas por atras  
  
"Si- dijo ella concentrandose nuevamente en el partido  
  
" Ana no le tiro el cuento simplemente sera la chica de la semana  
  
"Si querida, tienes con el una gran semana y luego te corta y te dices que pretendas que nada paso  
  
"James no es asi  
  
"Otra credula, a ti te ira peor que a cualquiera.........jajaja  
  
"Pues si le cree todo si........jajajajajajajaja  
  
"Creeme Lilly solo juega con tigo asi como a jugado con todas...  
  
"Si, tu no le importas deseguro fue que aposto con Sirius a que el cogia una prefecta antes que el....... pero como que las prefectas caen mas facil  
  
"Por lo visto, lo que paso fue que tomo a la mas idiota........por supuesto tomo a la muggle, todas las muggles son idiotas y credulas  
  
"Todas y sobretodo Lilly- Lilly tratava de ignorar estos comentarios pero cada vez era mas dificil  
  
" Y despues de James seguro que te vas a ir con cualquiera.......... o te vas a quedar como la victima ahi llorando como boba  
  
" Si no paran en este momento les bajare puntos  
  
"Al cuerno con los puntos Lilly solo te desimos la verdad que eres una tonta desde el momento que dijste si a James......... na siempre lo has sido  
  
"Solo es una idiota sangre sucia-Lilly ya casi no podia mas y se le salieron unas lagrimas- hay mira como llora  
  
"Dejen a la chica en paz-dijo una voz desde atras  
  
"Que?????????-dijeron todos  
  
"Que dejen a Lilly en paz, o en este momento Remus le habisa a todos los maestros-era el guapisimo Sirius en defensa de la novia de su mejor amigo  
  
"Hay Siri............. que verguenza que nos halles aqui.........  
  
"Panplinas, largense todas........... ven Lilly-Lilly solo tomo la mano que le extendia Sirius y se fue con el- estas bien, te hicieron llorar  
  
"Lilly estas bien -llegaron Remus y Petter a acompañarla  
  
"Son una plasta de estupidas........James me lo dijo  
  
"No te preocupes todo esta bien, apuesto que les di una patada en le trasero- dijo Sirius dando se aires de importancia- Lilteralmente claro, no fue que las pateamos y......  
  
"Si alegrate vamos cincuenta a cero, y James no tarda en atrapar la snitch  
  
"Como lo sabes Petter-dijo Lilly a esa maldita rata ah losiento no lo pude evitar  
  
"Ah pues es que siempre que James ve algo vuela muy alto y luego cae en picada-afirmo Remus  
  
"Asi es como nos lo avisa, y es mejor que gritar "Caramba vi algo" como la primera vez que practico con una snitch-dijo Sirius riendo de buena gana  
  
"Eso fue hace siete años Sirius no seas tan malo con el  
  
"Y POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH GANANDO GRYFFINDOR POR DOSCIENTOS A ZERO, VAYA PATADA LO QUE NOS HAN DADO-dijo el narrador que era hufflepuff pero con un entusiasmo raro ya que muchos de la casa estaban deseando que James se callera de la escoba  
  
James bajo de la escoba y abrazo a Lilly muy feliz y le dijo "Todo gracias a ti Lilly, sin ti no hubiera ganado" pero casi nadie los escucho por que todos celebraban el triunfo o maldecian  
  
"Lilly estas bien-pregunto James que noto las lagrimas secas de Lilly  
  
"Si  
  
"Estas segura? Te vez como si hubieras llorado  
  
"Fue por que eventualmente tu novia lloro-dijo Sirius- no secretos con James Lilly  
  
"Quien fua ahora mismo voy y.............  
  
"Muy Tarde,ya fue Sirius y Remus, ellos me fueron a ayudar  
  
"Les debo una chicos  
  
"Yo la quiero de chocolate-dijo Sirius  
  
"Y yo de vainilla-dijo Remus  
  
"Y yo de chocolate tembien-dijo Petter( no hizo nada)  
  
"Que les vas a dar James?  
  
"Vas a la cosina y robas los pasteles, cervezas de mantequilla para todos, y tu de que lo quieres  
  
"Me gusta chocolate  
  
"Ok-los cinco se dirijieron a las clases para pasar un dia feliz  
  
Fin del capi no se olviden de dejar rw, no se preocupen que escribire mas, no se olviden de dejar sugerencia y leer por que se pone buena la cosa.  
Isabo Black 


	12. Antes de Navidad

Capitulo XII:Antes de Navidad  
  
Lilly desperto el sabado por la mañana, tomo su maleta que ya estab lista y fue al cuarto de chicos donde James ya estaba levantado esperandola, tenia una carta en las manos.  
  
"HOLA LILLY- dijo el muy feliz- mi mama te dio alguna carta  
  
"Si una deseandome una muy feliz navidad, estava muy bonita, me dijo que apenas eramos novios y que ya me sentia tan cercana como a una hija.  
  
"Pues que suertuda, yo le escribi y le conte que me iba a quedar solito y que tu te ibas y me dejabas solo y sabes que me escribio de vuelta  
  
"NO  
  
"Lee- Lilly tomo el sobre  
  
Para mi corazoncito:  
  
Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Si quieres todavia puedes venir, yo te acogere con los brazos abiertos. Encuanto a lo de Lilly, mas vale que asi sera, ustedes dos solos en el colegio no me parece bien. No es que dude, bueno no dudo de Lilly, dudo de ti. Tu eres mi hijo y yo te conosco, y podrias meterle tus ideitas de ir por ahi haciendo bromas en navidad, en ponerle a los maestros los adornos del arbol y al arbol los libros del profesor. No te preocupes te voy a escribir todos los dias, para que no estes solito.  
  
Firma  
Tu Mami  
  
"Enserio hiciste eso, a que profesor- dijo Lilly sentandose al par de James  
  
"Prefiero no hablar de eso, me trata como a un niño chiquito  
  
"Es que para las mamas siempre eres niño......... mi mami me dice Lilly bonita  
  
"Bueno eso tienes sentido, pero corazoncito  
  
"Vamos, si fuera yo no lo dirias  
  
"Es que ahi cambia la cosa  
  
" Me voy en diez minutos, sera mejor bajar ahora  
  
"No te vallas  
  
"Vamos James, quiero estar con mi familia, y yo te escribiria todos los dias, pero no tengo lechuza........ vamos solo son dos semanas  
  
"Yo te presto a Crumble, mi lechuza y me escribes, yo puedo usar las de Hogwarts  
  
"James pero yo  
  
"Vamos asi tendras algo mio cerca  
  
"Pero no se  
  
"Si me quieres la tomaras  
  
"No me dejas opcion- dijo lilly al tiempo que James metia a la lechuza blanca con manchitas negras en la jaula y se la entregaba. James bajo el baul de Lilly mientras ella llevava la lechuza, dejaron las maletas donde estaban las demas, fueron a desayunar, y fue bien feo por que no podian dejar de mirarse y de extrñarse si qu siquiera se hubieran separado  
  
"Los jovenes que tomaran el tren a Londres pueden ir avansando a los carruajes a las masmorras donde estaran los carruajes- James acompaña a Lilly, Lilly le hizo una seña de adios con la mano, pero en cuanto iba a entrar en el carruaje se salio de la fila y le dio un fuerte abrazo a James  
  
"Te quiero- le dijo casi rompiendo a llorar  
  
"Yo tambien pero te deves de marchar, solo dos semanas, son solo dos. Vivimos seis años con esta separacion no va a ser tan malo- James beso a Lilly y le dijo- todo estara bien  
  
"Adios -dijo ella que lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte y se subio a un carruaje, Sirius se le acerco a James  
  
"Que hago ahora Canuto, ya se fue  
  
"Vamos a pasarla como los merodeadores, mira que estamos solos- dijo con voz picara- Entiendes lo que digo  
  
"No prefectos  
  
"Ni colagusano, podremos hacer muchas travesuras  
  
"Y no habra prefecto que nos regañe  
  
"Perfecto- y los dos chocaron manos- pero la voy a extrañar  
  
"No te preocupes te va a escribir  
  
Lilly entro en el conpartimiento donde estaban las chicas, que la saludaron muy cordialmente y ella simplemente se sento en una de las puertas cercanas a la ventana. El viaje fue muy aburrido, el libro que Lilly habia llevado para leer en el viaje ya lo habia terminado, paso la señora del carrito y compro unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y otras cosas, inclusive se durmio por un rato y desperto unos cinco minutos antes de llegar a la estacion. Llegaron, Lilly tomo su baul y a Crumble, y despues salio de la estacion no sin antes despedirse de sus amigas y encuanto salio lo que vio la hizo muy feliz, ahi estab su madre y su padre juntos esperandola, no lo pudo evitar y le dio un muy fuerte abrazo a su mama y despues a su papa diciendoles.........  
  
"Los extrañe mucho  
  
"Nosotros tambien hijita  
  
"Donde esta Petunia- dijo Lilly mirando a su alrededor pero aun asi no diviso a su hermana  
  
"Se quedo en la casa, lo mas seguro es que te va a estar esperando ahi- dijo su mama tendiendole una mano para ayudarle con el carrito- y que es este animal- dijo mirando a Crumble de pies a cabeza  
  
"Se los voy a contar todo en el viaje a casa, despues de todo es una hora- llevaron las maletas a al carro y luego el señor Evans empeso a conducir mientras Lilly buscaba la manera de explicarles lo que habia pasado en los ultimos meses- Bueno, pues recuerdan a James Potter.........  
  
"Que ese no era el que te gustaba- dijo el Señor Evans  
  
"Si, yo lo recuerdo, hablabas mas de el que de otra cosa en las vacaciones......- dijo la madre de la chica  
  
"Enserio......... bueno, pues la cosa es que el era muy guapo y.......... me....gustava, entonses.......... bueno, el me invito a salir con el y................  
  
"Se icieron novios?- pregunto su mama volteandola a mirar desde el asiento delantero  
  
"Pues si se hiciern novios yo lo quioero conocer, y mas vale que......- dijo el padre de la chica  
  
"No, deja que Lilly nos lo diga  
  
"Pues, si  
  
"Mi niña tiene un novio- dijo el señor Evans menancolicamente  
  
"Eso no tiene nada de malo, yo tuve uno a los quince  
  
"Si, creo que me hablate de el en una ocasion- dijo Lilly  
  
"No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy- dijo su madre- ya sabia yo que alguien notaria la belleza que nuestra famila atrae  
  
Siguieron hablando de una que otra cosa en el viaje y al final llegarona aquella casa que Lilly añoraba tanto, todo se miraba tan cambiado sobretodo por el frio invierno que habia muy diferente al verado que habia estado ahi cuando ella se habia marchado.  
  
"Lilly, solo faltas tu en la casa- dijo su padre que mantenia la puerta abierta  
  
" Si- dijo Lilly que se apresuro a entrar, en la sala parada cerca de la entrada a la cosina estaba su hermana, Lilly la habia extrañado tanto que corrio a darle un fuerte abrazo, pero nada le respondio, era como abrazar a un árbol  
  
"Hola Lilian- dijo secamente su hermana  
  
"Hola Petuni- dijo Lilly bajando la mirada- Hola Dursley- dijo tendiendole la mano a el gordo chico a la par de su hermana- Que hay de nuevo- dijo sin todavia poder levantar la mirada  
  
"Muchas cosas buenas, eh terminado mi carrera, con honores porsupuesto- dijo dandose aires de importancia  
  
"Y me a ofresido matrimonio- dijo Petunia enseñandole el huesudo dedo con un anillo mas grande que el mismo  
  
"Que alegria!- dijo sonriendole a su hermana  
  
"Que orgullo- dijo ella llevandose la mano a la barbilla  
  
"Bueno me voy por un momento a mi cuarto- dijo la peliroja que subio las escaleras y entro a un cuarto lila, porsupuesto que era lila ese era su color favorito, saco de su baul que ya estaba ahi una foto que no la mencione antes, pero la tomaron el dia siguiente de que se hicieron novios, el panorama es James abrazando a Lilly en la sala comun de Gryffindor y los dos sonriendo y mirendose. Lo unico malo era que Lilly ya extrañaba a James y nada con su hermana marchaba bien, como cuando se habia ido a Hogwarts, recordaba que la noche anterior las dos se habian peleado, y Petunia no la fue a despedir. Su madre entro en el cuarto para darle una noticia  
  
"Lilly recuerdas a Dany  
  
"Mi amigo en cuarto grado  
  
"Si, dijo que vendria a verte cuando el pudiera, me lo encontre en una tienda con su novia  
  
"Enserio, y esta muy cambiado  
  
" Pues siete años hacen diferencia, yo no lo reconoci, el tuvo que decirme  
  
"Vaya tiene que estar grande- dijo Lilly riendo- como cuando vendra  
  
"Dijo que para navidad- Lilly se alegro un poco no habia visto a Dany desde casi siete años, cuando estaban en cuarto grado eran los mejores amigos.  
  
Los dias se fueron muy lentamente, Lilly y Petunia peleaban por lo menos cinco veces al dia, no importaba lo que hiciera Lilly, Petunia siempre lograba acerla reventar cuando le decia que Potter era un estupido, que erlla lo sabia por los comentarios que Lilly habiua echo en el verano, y que no era como Vernon que habia ganado premio de la acadaemia y ya habia empesado a trabajar. Por esa simple razon Lilly pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada en su cuarto haciendo los deberes, devorando libros, o simplemente recordando Hogwarts. Y a era el dia antes de navidad, y su mama la llamo para que bajara que alguien la habia ido a ver, Lilly bajo a la sala y habia un chico muy guapo sentado en el sofa, el que la volteo a mirar con sus ojos azul oscuro.  
  
"Lily, si todavia puedo llamarte asi claro- la saludo el chico que tenia el pelo castaño, la piel blanca y bien guapo.  
  
"Dany, por supuesto que si, que gusto verte- Lilly reconocio que su mama tenia razon, no era el chico que ella habia conosido- que diferente te veo  
  
"Lo que me ves de diferente es que ya no tengo esos lentes mas gruosos que los fondos de botella, ni los dientes salidos- dijo el de buena gana  
  
"Como va la escuela?  
  
"Lamento decirte que cambie, no se como pero ahora soy un alumno regular, tu sabes mis notas, no me senia cool  
  
"Yo sigo sacando muy buenas notas- dijo Lilly llevandose las manos a las caderas  
  
"Bueno sin ofender, solo es que me dejo de ir bien, ademas me enamore y minovia no era de esa onda de estudiar todos los dias  
  
"Mi novio no estudia, bueno no como yo, mas bien es de esos que les sacan canas verdes a los profesores  
  
"Solo me aburri, bueno, tengo que ir a recojer a Ale, Alejandra my novia  
  
"Esta bien mucho gusto verte- Dany se fue y Lilly se sento en el sofa  
  
"Con que no te basta con un novio Lilly  
  
"Sabes que el nunca a sido mi novio Petunia  
  
"Lo mismo dijiste de Potter  
  
"Come lodo- dijo Lilly que se retiro a su habitacion  
  
Eran las siete de la noche del dia de navidad, Lilly leia sentada en el sofa mientras Petunia leia una revista en el otro sofa, la mam de las chicas estaba en la cosian con el papa, cuando alguien toco la puerta, la señora abrio...  
  
"Un paquete para la señorita Evans- dijo el hombre de mal talante  
  
"Vernon me a mandado algo- dijo Petunia inmediatamente y tomando el lapiz que el hombre le ofrecia para firmar  
  
"Yo tambien podria ser llamada "la Señorita Evans"- reclamo Lilly  
  
"Y tu crees que ese muerto de hambre y sin profesion te daria algo  
  
"James no es un muerto de hambre  
  
"Y a dejense de peleas yo firmare- dijo la madre de las chicas enojadas al verlas pelear de aquella forma- de todas formas yo puedo caer como señorita Evans- y dicho esto la señora firmo y el hombre entro dos arreglos florales, las flores ern muy bonitas y de todos los colores.- Leere yo la carta y despues por lo escrito o la letra imaginaremos quien lo mando  
  
"No se ni para que lo hacemos si sabemos que es Vernon  
  
"Mi Bonita, e mandado esto sin nombre para dejarlas en suspenso  
  
" Y vaya que lo a hecho ese Vernon  
  
"Petunia cierra la boca  
  
"Y o soy mayor que tu pequeña  
  
"Continuemos........... espero que te gusten, son con mucho cariño para ti  
  
"Hay Vernon  
  
"Callate petunia  
  
"Como si ese cuatro ojos te fuera a dar algo  
  
"Por lo menos es cuatro ojos y no tan gordop como un cerdo  
  
"Como osas llamar a Vernon asi  
  
"Callense las dos, ahora continuare.......... te espero fuera de la casa con cariño Vernon  
  
"Te lo dije, lo mas seguro es que el cuatrojos ese anda con otra en tu escuela de anormales mientras tu estas aqui sentada como una idiota, tu misma decias que las mujeres lo buscaban- y dicho esto corrio afuera para su encuentro con Vernon  
  
"Lilly yo- dijo su madre poniendole maternalmente la mano en el hombro  
  
"Yo solo quiero estar sola- dijo Lilly cubriendose los ojos con la mirada y corriendo para su cuarto donde se encerro  
  
"Que paso querida- dijo el sñ Evans  
  
"Te juro que no se por que estas niñas pelean tanto, Petunia le acaba de decir algo a Lilly que le rompio el corazon.....  
  
Lilly estaba destrozada, no creia que Petunia tenia razon, pero no le gustaba como su propia hermana hablaba de una de las personas que ella mas amaba, de tanto llorar se quedo dormida, estando segura de que aquel era la pero navidad de su vida..... Estaba medio dormida, sentia que alguien le acariciaba los cabellos, seguramente era su madre, aunque recordaba haber cerrado con llave la habitacion no tenia idea de como habia podido entrar. Abrio los ojos lentamente, y quien le acariciaba los cabellos estaba segura de que no era su madre, era James.....Lilly lo miro a los ojos directamente y el le sonrio y le pregunto...  
  
"Por que has llorado mi amor- Lilly lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo  
  
"Te e extrañado tanto" por arte de magia las luces se encendieron poco a poco y Lilly pudo mirar que todo su cuarto estaba lleno de rosas rojas desde el techo hasta el suelo, y algunas flotando por arte de magia  
  
"Como...."  
  
"Lo mejor para la persona que mas amo- dijo el sonriendole y luego besandole  
  
Lilly estaba muda, no sabia que decir ante tal acto, no habia resivido flores, pero habia resivido un monton de rosas ademas del mejor regalo que era James.  
  
"Venimos a decearte una muy feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo- dijo Sirius desde atras  
  
"Como llegaron ustedes dos aqui desde Hogwarts?- pregunto Lilly con una mirada interrogativa y picaresca a la vez  
  
"AH ya vez- dijeron los dos mirando para otro lado- lo importante es que estamos aqui  
  
"Por que sera que creo que no fue bajo ninguna norma  
  
Todos sonrieron, y alguien toco la puerta....  
  
"Lilly, porfavor abreme la puerta quiero hablar con tigo....- dijo su madre  
  
"Que hacemos Lilly- dijeron los dos nerviosos- no le dijimos a nadie que estabamos aqui  
  
"Esperenme aqui chicos- dijo suavemente, se dirijio a la puerta y la abrio- Mamá, hay dos personas que te tengo que presentar- la señora entro y vio a los dos chicos sentados en la cama  
  
"Como llegaron, no recuerdo aberlos visto entrar- dijo ella extrañada  
  
"Magia- dijeron los dos sonriendo  
  
"El es Sirius- dijo Lilly señalando a Sirius - Y el es James- dijo poniendole una mano en el hombro  
  
"Con que este es el yerno, y que son todas estas rosas- dijo la madre viendo las rosas flotar en el aire  
  
"Solo un regalito- dijo James- mas bien yo diria que Lilly se merece mas  
  
"Ah, y Lilly, te venia a avisar que Dany ya llego  
  
"Quien es Dany- dijo James miranado a Lilly acusadoramente  
  
"Un amigo, por que? Celoso?- dijo Lilly para observar la reaccion de James  
  
"Como que un amigo?, tu no puedes tener amigos  
  
"James, Dany era mi amigo en cuarto grado, es solo una amistad inocente, no hiras a creer que YO tendria otra relacion verdad  
  
"Bueno no, pero es que - dijo colorandose todo  
  
"JAJA- le dijo Sirius  
  
"Bueno, bajemos todos para la cena- dijo la señora Evans  
  
"Yo no quiero bajar y verle la cara a Petunia, tu sabes ppor lo que ella piensa de mi y de lo que me rodea- dijo Lilly enojada  
  
"Lilly, ella no lo insulto por.....  
  
"Mama es que un maya al par de ella no es nada(n/a no se si hay mayas en europa pero es un dicho que e escuchado mucho, si no comprenden algunas expresiones pueden preguntar)  
  
"Como que tu hermana es un maya?- pregunto James frunciendo el ceño  
  
"No solo es que, Creo que voy a bajar en unos minutos- dijo Lilly mirando al suelo  
  
"Bueno asi lo espero- dijo su madre que cerro la puerta y se fue  
  
FIN DEL CAPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RECUERDEN QUE PUEDEN DEJAR TODOS LOS RW QUE QUIERAN, ME EXCUSO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN DOS SEMANAS, PERO ES QUE HUBO UN CASTIGO DE PORMEDIO, Y ME FUI A LA CASA DE MI AMIGA PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR...... QUE VERGÜENZA.. PERO EL PROXIMO VA A SALIR MUY RAPIDO, PUES HOY EMPECE A ESCRIBIRLO, PENSABA HACER LAS VACACIONES EN UN CAPITULO PERO LAS IDEAS SE HICIERON MUY GRANDES EL EL CHAP NO PODIA TENER MUCHO O LA AUDIENCIA NO HIBA A ACABAR MUY RAPIDO.....  
  
DEJEN RW RW RW RW RW RW RW RW RW RW RW RW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 


	13. la nueva profesora de posiones

Capitulo XIII: LA MAESTRA DE POSIONES  
  
"por que no quieres bajar- dijo James una vez que la mama de Lilly se hubiese ido  
  
"Es que esa Petunioa y su prometido- dijo Lilly con un ademan de desagrado  
  
"Se va a casar con esa bola de grasa- dijo Sirius hiendose al suelo de la risa  
  
"Enserio- dijo James poniendose rosado de tanto aguantar la risa  
  
"Si, ademas de que se a vuelto muy pesada y no para de hablar mal de toda la gente que conosco, es como tener hormigas en los pantalones  
  
"Bueno, es muggle, y es fea- dijo Sirius al que le dolia la panza de tantoaberse reido  
  
"No hables asi de ella enfrete de Lilly Canuto  
  
"Esta bien James, ella hablo mal hasta de ti, me molesta  
  
"Y que dijo de James- dijo Sirius dudoso- Para que alguien te caiga mal a ti Lilly, tiene que ser un Snivellus  
  
"Si, que pudo decir de mi irresistible balleza- dijo James pasandose la mano entre los cabellos  
  
"Te llamo cuatro ojos  
  
"Bueno, a mi me parece real  
  
"Y a tambien te llamo tonto y feo - James puso una cara como que el mundo se la hubiera ido a los pies  
  
"Que me llamo que?  
  
"Y dijo que Sirius era el doble  
  
"Hay que matar a esa ....- Sirius ya tenia roja la cara de la colera- pero si yo soy la cosa mas bella que a pisado el mundo  
  
"No digamos yo-dijo James con su orgullo dolido  
  
"Por que no me llevan con ustedes, prefiero pasar en Hogwarts divirtiendome con mi novio a pasar aqui peleando con mi hermana  
  
"Si quieres solo nos despediomos- dijo James- Ve a hablar con tu madre  
  
"No tu lo haras- dijo Lilly  
  
"Como?!?!?!?!?!?.... lo mas seguro es que me va a sacar de la casa a patadas  
  
"Vamos, yo nunca la e podido contradecir- dijo Lilly poniendo cara de ayuda..  
  
"Buano...- James, Sirius y Lilly bajaron las escaleras y saludaron a los invitados y la familia, James y Lilly entraron en la cosina donde estaban los padres de la chica, mientras Sirius trataba de hablar con los invitados, y ahi fue donde James sintio la mirada de Lilly  
  
"Hola señora Evans, como esta?  
  
"Bien gracias, que quieren  
  
"Ah es que.... mi mama queria mirar a Lilly, por el resto de las vacaciones- dijo James sonriendo torpemente  
  
"Y crees que la dejare ir con tigo- dijo el padre de la chica  
  
"Si- dijo James con una voz muy poco audible  
  
"Quieres ir Lilly- dijo el padre severo  
  
"Si, pero no te preocupes una vez en tierra magica me voy a Hogwarts tengo algunos asuntos pendientes- dijo Lily  
  
"No, dijo el padre  
  
"Papi porfa, tu no me puedes hacer esto, despues no me vas a ver en seis meses y te vas a sentir muy mal  
  
"Por eso quiero tener a mi hija por una dos semanas mas  
  
"Vamos pai te lo pedire de rodilla si quieres,y James tambien verdad  
  
"Vamoa Cariño, no le pasara nada, Lilly tienes mi permiso solo necesitas el de tu papa  
  
"Papa- dijo Lilly arrodillandose a la par de la silla en el que el sentado se encontraba  
  
"La cuidaras- dijo el hombre mirando rudamente a James  
  
"Por supuesto que la hare- dijo James en su tono de voz normal  
  
"Puedes ir  
  
"Gracias papa- dijo la chica abrazando a su padre- vamos James hay que llavar el baul  
  
"Y como se iran, en carro  
  
"Que es eso?- dijo James- como somos mayores de edad nos apareceremos  
  
"Que son mayores de edad  
  
"Si, para el mundo magico  
  
"No hay tiempo que perder James- y los dos se fueron al cuarto de Lilly a arregalr el baul y l alechuza de James y todo con Sirius, se despidieron de las visitas, se llevaron los regalos y aparecieron en la casa de James, que era una mansion.  
  
"JAMES POTTER Y SIRIUS BALCK!!!!!- gritaba la mama de James  
  
"Nombres enteros regañada segura- dijo Black  
  
"Que hacemos- dijo James- Lilly ve a saludarla  
  
"Por que yo, dira que vine sin el consentimiento de ella  
  
"Lo se pero es mejor aqui que Hogwarts, ya se vallamos los dos, no los tres  
  
"Mami, mira quien esta aqui- dijo James sonriendole a su mama que estaba en la sala esperando por ellos  
  
"CREEN USTEDES DOS QUE ES GRACIOSO METER RATONES EN LA CARTERA DE LA SEÑORA DE PANTIW- dijo ella muy enojada- Lilly!!!, querida hija que haces aqui, perdoname por gritar de esa manera pero es que este par  
  
"Oh no creame que se lo que son este par  
  
"Dos guapisimos que tiene a Hogwarts a sus pies- dijo James- Te la trajimos por que te cae muy bien  
  
La acogida que le dio la familia de James a Lilly fue muy buena, el Señor Potter que por fuera se miraba alguien muy serio le encantaba que durante la cena Lillly de hablara de cualquiercosa de los lubros que habia leido, ya que el habia sido muy estudioso en Hogwarts, La Señora Potter la trataba como una princesa o como ella decia "la hija que nunca tuvo", y le encantaba cepillar el cabello de Lilly, ya que tratar de cepillar el de James era todo un reto y el decia que no le gustaba ser peinado. Se divertia mucho can las bromas de los dos chicos y la pasab muy bien con su novio, pero tambien le encantba sentarse a leer en los grandes Jardines a la vez que miraba a James practicar al Quidditch, y en aquel dia se encontraba haciendolo. James se bajo de la escoba y se acerco a ella  
  
"Y que tal estas mi amor?- dijo sonriendole irresistiblemente  
  
"Bien y tu, como va el quidditch  
  
"Como siempre muy bien, me extraña si tu sabes que soy muy bueno en ello  
  
"Y Sirius?, no lo e visto en todo el dia  
  
"O solo trata de conquistarse a la vecina- dijo James como si fuera lo mas natural(N/A por si las dudas Rowling dice que cuando hechan a Sirius de la casa por relacionarse con muggles empiesa a vivir con James)- y me vas a dar un beso o que  
  
"Si tu quieres- dijo Lilly que se acerco a el lentamente y le beso en los labios  
  
Y asi se pasaron los dias hasta que llego el dia de partir, los tres chicos tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron de los Padres de James, y decidieron que se aparecerian en king cross. Llegaron al tren donde se encontraron con Lupin y pasaron un buen rato, pero el tiempo se fue muy rapido y cuando menos acordaron ya estaban en Hogwarts.  
  
Llegaron a las casa despues de una muy deliciosa comida, decidieron ir a dormir despues de hablar de las vacaciones, para empesar al dia siguiente un dia nuevo de clases.  
  
Los cuatro chicos estrella llegaron a la primera clase de ese dia que era posiones, pero nadie habia entrado todavia, por eso decidieron hacercarse a Lilly que habia llegado antes, quizas ella sabia.  
  
"Que pasA Lilly?- pregunto Sirius con carita de sueño  
  
"No ha llegado el profesor  
  
"Quizas nollegara mas-dijo Sirius que parecio despertarse  
  
"Quizas lo expulsaron por feo- dijo James alegremente  
  
"o cancelaron las clses de pociones- dijo Sirius aun mas alegre  
  
"O cancelaron las clases de posiones mundialmente- dijo James al que le brillaban los ojos de alegria  
  
"Callense, ya viene alguien- dijo Lilly dandoles un codazo  
  
"Buenos dias alumnos- dijo severamente una vieja alta y feo, con los cabellos grises y los labios pintados de un rojo sangre  
  
"Ah una substituta- dijo un Slyterin haciendo un mate de que fuera como mierda en el camino  
  
"Callese, quiero saber quienes son los prefectos en esta clase- dijo la mujer severa, Lilly y Remus fueron y una joven y un joven de Slytherin tambien- de ustedes depende que no haya de este tipo de pestes aqui, la minima burla y les ira muy mal, por que es su responsabilidad desde que son prefectos- y abrio el aula en donde todos entraron  
  
Anoto los materiales de ese dia y todos empezaron a hacer la posion, pero a algunos alumnos no les basto con al advertencia.  
  
"Su moño parece algo clonando de su cabeza- dijo mat, un Slytherin muy malcriado  
  
"Cual es su nombre- dijo la vieja hacercandose a Lilly  
  
"Mat Carpinter- dijo Lilly  
  
"No el suyo idiota  
  
"Lilly evans- respondio ella rapidamente  
  
"Evans, Evans, usted es una sangre sucia- dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado- como osa estar aqui, y ser una prefecta si no controla a los alumnos  
  
"Pero si el es un Slytherin- dijo Lilly en defensa  
  
"Y respondona ensima, salgase de esta clse, y todos los sangre sucia tambien, me niego a darles educacion- Lilly no iba a renegar, se salio del aula mientras que los demas impuros se quedaron ahi con la mirada baja  
  
"Usted no puede hacer eso- dijo James con insolencia  
  
"Claro que si soy una maestra  
  
"Pero no hay diferencia entre usted y un rinoceronte  
  
"Insolente- dijo la profesora cojiendole del brazo- ya les enseñare a respetar- dijo sacandole del aula a el tambien- y el que este dispuesto a no recivir clase salgase ahora mismo- Sirius y Remus abandonaron sus asientos, Petter se quedo ahi con la cola entre las patas y solo los observo salir  
  
"Lilly estas bien- dijeron los tres muchachos viendo que Lilly habia derramado unas lagrimas  
  
"Y por que los sacaron a ustedes si todos son puros- dijo ella sin voltearlos a ver  
  
"Por insolentes- dijeron los tres  
  
"Tu sabes que no te dejariamos sola - dijo Sirius poniendole una mano en el hombro  
  
"si nadie tiene derecho a sacarte por no ser hija de magos- dijo Remus- si eres la mejor alumna del colegio  
  
"Si y mira que los hijo de muggles se quedaron ahi, no es justo- dijo James  
  
"Quien vota por que le demos una patada en el trasero  
  
"YO- dijeron los tres chicos  
  
"Pero como lo aremos?- pregunto Lilly  
  
"Lilly ve por la capa invisible de James, Remus ve a las cosinas por cuchillos y volsas plasticas, James tu y yo vamos afuera por un 360- dijo Sirius  
  
"Oh, pense que nunca ariamos ese plan, con lo que nos costo planearlo- dijo James y dicho esto todos fueron por lo indicado, y en tre minutos estuvieron de vuelta todos  
  
"Que es eso- preguntaron Lilly y Remus al ver a los dos chicos llenos de barro  
  
"Ranas, y estan muertas- dijo Sirius altiempo que con un hechizo los dos se limpiavan las tunicas  
  
"Como pudieron matar a los animales- dijo lIlly  
  
"Les quebramos el cuello y eso fue todo, ero lo peor viene ahora, hay que cortarlas y sacarles las viceras- dijo James  
  
"Y meterlas en las volsas platicas- dijo Remus  
  
"Y despues- dijo Sirius pero todos empezaron a reir- manos a la obra dijo el - y los chicos empezaron a cortar las viceras de las dos ranas con guantes y meterlas en la bolsa mientras Lilly procuraba ver para otro lado para no vomitar ahi mismo  
  
"Listo- dijeron los tres  
  
"Bueno Lilly ahora tomas la capa invisible y la bolsa  
  
"Yo voy a tocar eso  
  
"Si, y saborarias el delicioso sabor de la venganza- dijo Sirius  
  
"Entramos todos y tu con la capa y con eso, metes eso en la cartera de la profesora y ya veras  
  
"Estabien- dijo Lilly poniendose la capa encima y tomando la bolsa, los chicos entraron en el aula y lilly tambien  
  
"Decidieron no ser mas insolentes  
  
"Si, lo sentiomos- dijeron los tres mientras Lilly metia la rana en la cartera de la profesora  
  
Los chicos se sentaron y esperaban el momento indicado para reirse.  
  
"Bueno, y su compañerita- dijo la mujer  
  
"Afuera como es tan mal portada- dijo Sirius  
  
"Deveria de mandarle una carta a Dumbledore- dijo James  
  
"Si, gran idea le demostraria que mala prefecta es, tengo mi pluma favorita en mi bolso- la mujer se acerco a su cartera y miro una bosa plastica saliendo de ella- hay alguien me dejo un sanwichito- dijo con una sonrisa en el arrugado rostro abrio la cartera y miro que lo que habia en la bolsa no era un sandiwch, sino una rana con todas las viceras ahi y sangre revulelta, al gritar horrorizada habrio tanto la boca que se le miraron todas las placas  
  
"AHHHHHHHAHAHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito la mujer mientras tres personitas se iban al suelo de la risa mas que todos los demas- ustedes tres -dijo la mujer enojada, al momento que chocaba con algo que no se veia a lo que se la cayo la capa invisible- tu sangre sucia  
  
"Si Lilly, fue el mejro plan que hemos hecho en años- dijo Sirius acercandose a la esena como los otros dos  
  
"Soberbio- dijo James- Nunca habia recivido tan buenos resultados - dijo pasndole la mano por el hombro a Lilly  
  
"Imaginate, nunca habias hecho algo tan bueno antes de conocernos verdad- dijo Remus uniendose a los otros  
  
"Ahora mismo los llevare a la oficina de Dumbledore, y les pedire la expulcion de los cuatro- dijo la señora amenazandoles con el dedo  
  
Fin del capi. Perdon por la tardanza, recuerden mandar vuestras opiniones, y nunca olvidaros del rw, en un botoncito morado ahi a vuestra izquierda esta, vamos que no es muy dificil. Rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw rw PLISSSSSSS PLISSSSSSSS Auerdence que acepto de todo, tomatazos, ideas, alagos, de todo  
  
Isabo Black 


	14. El castigo

Avansando con el fic. A Ivy potter black: si, e escrito uno que se llama suspiros de amor, esta por terminar solo me falta el ultimo cap. Escribi uno con el nombre de Tahirih que se llamaba "si voldemort no existiera" pero solo hice el primer chap. Y ahora estoy inventando otro con el nombre de tahirih  
  
Acepto de todo, excepto hermanas como me lo acaban de ofrecer, y trato de escribir lo mas rapido, pero esta mi hermana se pasa casi todo el dia en la compu y casi no me queda tiempo de hacer nada, y prometo que para el domingo va a haber un nuevo chap por que este va mas corto. Me dan el primer reviw y el siguiente chap ok, de ustedes depende y no se acostumbren a esto ok.  
  
Aqui les va  
  
Capitulo XIV: El castigo  
  
La maestro los saco de la pieza y los llevo derechito a donde estaba la estatua del grifo.  
  
"Dulces golocinas- dijo esta y la gargola empeso a moverse dandole paso a las escaleras para que los chicos fueran.- entren, yo hablare con el en unos momentos, twngo que ir a hacer unos asuntos antes.  
  
Los cuatro entraron sin decir una tansola palabra.  
  
"Que vieja mas estupida- dijo Sirius sentandose en el sofa y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa  
  
"Si, imaginate no le puedes hacer eso a alguien solo por ser un hijo de muggles- dijo Remus que hizo lo mismo  
  
"Tenia que ser una substituta, y tenia que ser una Slytherin, yo no habia conocido semejante imbecil- dijo James que tambien se sento  
  
"Hemos agredido a un profesor- dijo Lilly con la voz chillona- y me vann a expulsar  
  
"No te preocupes de todas formas te voy a querer igual y me voy a casr contigo- dijo James quien le jalo el brazo aciendola sentarse muy cerca de el, y dandole un beso que la tranquilizo un poco- solo es una estupida, y no se a inventado un solo hechizo que mi brujita no me pueda ser- dijo James abrazandole  
  
"Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Dumbledore desde atras aciendose ver  
  
"Y tambien usado vocabulario inapropiado frente a maestros- dijo Lilly mirando asombrada a Dumbledore  
  
"Hola dum- dijeron los tres muchachos- que hubo  
  
"Con que metiendole sapos a la maestra subtituta- dijo Dumbledore en voz como de los cache  
  
"Si Dumbledore, mira lo que me han hecho estos muchachos, eso no es cortes- dijo la vieja saliendo por detras  
  
"Si, tenemos que hablar acerca de este pequeño incidente que acaba de pasar- dijo Dumbledore con la voz un poco mas serio  
  
"Nunca habia conocido nadie tan insolente- dijo la mujer hacienose la victima  
  
"Tome aciento porfavor- dijo Dumbledore señalandole un sofa a la mujer, y los chicos bajaron los pies de la mesa- que tiene que decir a esto  
  
"Bueno, Lilly hablara por nosotros - dijo Sirius  
  
"Por que yo?, Remus lo hara- dijo Lilly  
  
"Yo no- dijo Remus asustado- James lo hara  
  
"No, Sirius hablara por todo el grupo  
  
"Bueno, lo que hicimos no fue nada que la vieja no mereciera  
  
"Vieja!!!!!!!!- se escandalizo la maestra- tendremos que ponerle a la lista insultar a los maestros  
  
"Que lista?- dijo Dumbledore  
  
"Te la dare umumum- se aclato la garganta- Agradir a los maestros psicologicamente, y vervalmente, hacer insolencias en clase, ser sangre sucia.....  
  
"Pues chicos, no me queda otra opcion, saben que agredir a un maestro es algo grave, pues ya solo me queda es ...............EXPULSARLOS- la reaccion de los chicos fue quedarse en shock, por muchas cosas que los merodeadores hubieran hecho ellos nunca habian recivido ningun castigo tan severo  
  
"Pero... - se quejo Remus  
  
"Lo Siento Lupin, pero el hecho de que tanto usted como Lilly sean prefectos no les da una disculpa de nada- Tanto Lilly como Remus se pusieron colorados como apunto de llorar, pero ninguno lo hizo  
  
"Esto les debe de servir de leccion- dijo la vieja esa con gusto en la cara  
  
"Ya pueden ir y recoger sus meletas- dijo Dumbledore, los chicos salieron sin decir nada pero se podian oir los murmullos  
  
En cuanto Lilly salio de las gradas se apollo contra el muro llorando, y James se le acerco y le abrazo.  
  
"No te preocupes Lilly, ya veras que todo estara bien  
  
"James me acaban de expulsar del colegio- dijo entre lagrimas- todos mis sueños se an destruido mi esfuerzo de seis años se a ido en solo dos sengundos- dijo apartandose de el  
  
"Lilly no te conviene enojarte conmigo, soy lo unico que te queda, y yo no te voy a dejar de querrer pase lo que pase, te apollare en cualquier momento- dijo y en sus ojos se puso una mirada que solo cuando miraba a Lilly o a alguien con mucha ternura aparecia  
  
"Lilly lo siento- dijo Sirius poniendole la mano en el hombro  
  
"Si Lilly, crees que me siento bien de que hallan expulsado a los dos prefectos de septimo- dijo James  
  
"Si Lilly, se como te sientes, sobretodo tu que aspiras a tanto, no como yo que no soy mas que un licantropo- dijo Remus al que se le coloraron los ojos pero no lloro  
  
"No Remus, tu eres mucho, el echo de que ese incidente halla pasado no quiere decir nada, tu vales mas que cualquiera de esos Slytherin- Remus miro a Lilly con ternura y los dos se abrazaron, mientras James miraba con recelo a Remus- Lo siento James, creo que en este momento solo me preocupe por mi bien estar sin pensar que a los demas tambien les iba a ir mal- y Lilly le abrazo  
  
"Vamos a arreglar las maletas- dijo Sirius que le tendio la mano a Lilly  
  
"Pero que les pasa a ustedes es MI novia no la vuestra  
  
"Celoso?- dijo Sirius- pero que no es obvio que se va a rendir a mis encantos mas que a los tuyos- dijo Sirius  
  
"Presumido- dijo James que le saco ala lengua rapidamente  
  
"Inmaduro  
  
"Burros hablando de orejas  
  
"Lo que sea- y los cuatro se fueron a el cuarto de los chicos a arreglar las maletas  
  
Estaban en el cuarto de los chicos, los chicos convencieron a Lilly de que ellos le ayudarian despues con su equipaje.  
  
"Mira, yo no sabia que tenia tantos planos de bromas bajo mi cama- dijo Sirius sacando como cien planos de debajo de la cama  
  
"Que interesante- dijo Remus mirando a un cuaderno- este cuederno pertenece a James Potter, Y a Sirius Black- dijo y empezo a ojearlo- Chicos no me extraña de ustedes  
  
"No es un cuaderno azul- Dijo Sirius desde debajo de cama  
  
"Si- dijo Remus  
  
"Damelo- dijeron James y Sirius  
  
"Que es - pregunto Lilly  
  
"Un plano de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, con quien sa los pasatiempos, los orarios- dijo Remus mientras los otros chicos se acercaban- Mira Lilly tu estas aquí  
  
"Dejame leer....Evans, pelirroja, ojos verdes, buena figura, hot y sexy- dijo Ella mirando a Sirius y a James que sonrieron  
  
"Remus tambien esta ahí, las que tienen rojo son las que yo- dijo Siriud- las que tiene azul son de James, y las que tienen verde son de Remus  
  
"Bueno, solo escribimos cosas ciertas- dijo James mientras Lilly seguia ojenado el libro  
  
"La escuela apesta- dijo Lilly mirando a los tres, estaba leyendo del libro  
  
"Bueno Lilly dame ese libro- dijo James tratando de arrebatarselo  
  
"Que, tienes miedo de que me entere con quien has salido  
  
"Si- James se dio cuenta que metio la pata- no- se apresuro a decir, pero la culpabilidad lo inunda - talvez  
  
"Saliste con Ana?- dijo Lilly poniendose en pie  
  
"Lilly cariño, mejor tiramos este libro- dijo quitandoselo y dandoselo a Sirius  
  
"Veamos que mas hay debajo de la cama  
  
"No gracias, deseguro hay ratones ahí, conociendoles  
  
"Esta ahí Petigrew- dijo Remus mirando bajo la cama- negativo  
  
"Y mira, aquí esta mi snitch Tambien- dijo James mirando bajo la cama de Remus  
  
"Que hace una foto mia en tu libro de Posiones- dijo Lilly tomando el libro de James  
  
"Bueno, en una clase tan amargada, tengo que tener un motivo de felicidad- dijo sonriendole sensualmente  
  
Cuatro Lechuzas entraron a la habitacion con cartas rojas en los picos.  
  
"Protejanme de mi mama- dijo James tratando de esconderse  
  
"Hay uno para cada uno- dijo Remus tomandolos de los picos de las lechuzas  
  
"Quienes los mandan- dijo Sirius  
  
"No tienen nombre, lo mas seguro es que vallan a explotar  
  
Fin del capi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya saben cual es el trato, el primer rw y el otro capi, no se acostumbren a estas ofertas, pero es que esta vez me di cuenta que tenia que dividir el chap para tener un final inesperado. Podrian hechar a James de la casa, o que se yo, pero el otro chap viene interesante. 


	15. No tiene titulo

Capitulo XV:  
  
Remus tomo los cuatro sobre y le entrego uno a cada uno, James se nego a recivirlo por que estaba seguro de que era un howler de su madre.  
  
"Pero no dice quien la mando, y no creo que tu mama nos mande howlers a todos, mucho menos a Lilly que es su consentida- dijo Sirius  
  
"Esta bien- dijo James que tomo el sobre y lo desembolvio al mismo tiempo que los demas.- NO ES UN HOWLER- dijo James agradeciendo  
  
"Todos dicen lo mismo- dijo Lilly tomando el de James mientras el saltaba en la cama de la felicidad- James Potter, les escribo para anunciarle que no a sido expulsado de Hogwarts...- empeso a leer Lilly  
  
"Fantastico, sabia que Dumbledore no era tan malo- dijo Sirius, mientras James se sentaba a la par de Lilly y le abrazo  
  
"Yo se por que realizaron estos actos encontra de la maestra substituta, y les doy la razon. Seguiran sus clases normales, pero en lugar de ir a la clase de posiones, se diriguiran a la casa de los gritos. Le dara a la Señorita Evans, o al Joven Lupin lo que se vera ese dia, y los materiales, de manera que no pierdan clase, si nadie logra entenderle, que venga a mi oficina y yo le ayudare con sus dudas. La maestra solo estara aqui por dos semanas, y deben de esquibarla. Lamento mucho todo lo que paso. ATT  
Albus Dumbledore- Prosiguio Lilly  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo James con mucha felicidad- Que diria mi madre si me expulsan otra vez, pero esta vez de porvida  
  
"Si e imaginate a mi, me abrian expulsado de mi casa y despues de jogarts y despues de la casa de James, que salvada- dijo Sirius  
  
"Mi mama no te ecahria de la, a quien echaria seria a mi- dijo James  
  
"James estoy muy feliz- dijo Lilly que le abrazo  
  
"Ahora merezco un beso muy grande- Lilly se acerco a James que le abrazo por la cintura, y Lilly le abrazo el cuello, y se dieron un beso muy romantico  
  
Paso asi la una semana, que fueron muy divertidas, Lilly y Remus como se los deben de imaginar, ya sabian todo y solo se los transpasaban a James y Sirius, nunca habian tenido unas clases tan divertidas.  
  
"Las posiones apestan- dijo James que estaba sentada en la cama  
  
"Para que cuernos sirven- dijo Sirius que estaba en el sofá  
  
"Son muy importantes- dijo Remus  
  
"Muchas pueden servir para algunos objetos- dijo Remus  
  
"O algunas para salvarte la vida- dijo Lilly que se paro a la par de Remus  
  
"Pues Lilly deberias de darme clases personalizadas, en mi cuarto. Que te parece  
  
"Por que no se lo pides a Remus, el esta a solo siete pasos de ti  
  
"Explicame, porfavor- dijo James poniendo cara de Perrito  
  
"Esta bien- dijo Lilly que se sento a la par de el y le empezo a explicar. Realmente parecia que Lilly hablaba al viento, por que James lo unico que hacia era mirarla tentadoramente, derrepente como Lilly andaba el pelo suelto, se le interpuso entre la cara de ella y la de James, se le resvalo, James jalo su pelo a su espalda nuevamente  
  
"Gracias -dijo Lilly que siguio explicando  
  
"Que bonita eres- dijo James como en un suspiro  
  
"Gracias, ahora si echas mucho ajenjo- dijo Lilly volviendo a explicar, pero James le dio un beso cerrando sus labios- James, creo que no has escuchado una de las palabras que te dije  
  
"No- dijo el muy tranquilo, y Lilly le lanzo una mirada como diciendo que barbaridad  
  
"Lilly, para ese chiste mejor dame clases personalizadas a mi- dijo Sirius desde atras  
  
"Alejate de mi novia tu .......  
  
"Lo que sea traten de hacerla, y si no les sale bien, yo no saldre contigo otravez James, y Sirius, no se que, pero hazlo porque ya se me acabo la paciencia  
  
James se puso a hacer la posion despues de la regañada que le dio Lilly, y le hizo bien por un milagro. Les quedo media hora de tiempo, les salia mas rapido tener clase entre ellos, por eso James llevo a Lilly a pasear por el pueblo, Remus fue a la libreria y Sirius se fue a la tienda de bromas.  
  
"Lilly, te gusta ser mi novia- dijo James mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla  
  
"Que pregunta, pero si me encanta, nunca habia sido tan feliz  
  
"Y sigues enojada por lo de Ana  
  
"Creo que lo lograre asimilar, pero nunca habia conocido a alguien tan zorra como ella- dijo Lilly con la voz un poco menos dulce  
  
"Me estas llamando Zorro- dijo James, y Lilly se dio cuenta de la metida de pata  
  
"Bueno es cierto que has tenido muchas novias, pero yo no te llame asi- dijo Lilly sonriendo  
  
"Por que eres tan bonita?- dijo James jugando con los largos cabellos de Lilly  
  
"No lo se, es como preguntarte por que eres tan guapo?- dijo Lilly acercandose al pecho de James  
  
"Es solo mi sexynes- dijo James  
  
"Sabes, lo que mas me llama la atencion de ti es tu modestia- dijo Lilly levantando una ceja  
  
"Lo se- dijo James pasandose una mano por los alborotados cabellos  
  
Pues haci fueron mas o menos las dos semanas, se fue la maestra substituta y los chicos volvieron a sus clases normales. El Lunes en la mañana llamaron a todos los de septimo grado al gran comedor. Les avisaron que el entrenamiento de duelo empesaria esa noche, por que lo necesitaban por obligacion para poder tener un trabajo.  
  
"Estoy muy emocionada- dijo Lilly abrazando sus libros  
  
"Yo tambien- dijo James abrazando a Lilly e impidiendole caminar  
  
"James dejame caminar- dijo Lilly sonriendo  
  
"No, te quiero tener cerca de mi por toda mi vida- dijo James abrazandola aun mas  
  
"Pues pobre Lilly, scopn semejante espantajo- dijo Sirius  
  
"Esapntajo!!!!!!!!!- dijo James soltando a Lilly- pero si yo soy de los chicos mas sexys en toda la escuela  
  
"Pero yo estoy en el primero- dijo Sirius dandose aires de importancia, al tiempo que unas chicas le saludaban con la mano- lo vez  
  
"Pero Lilly cree que yo soy muy guapo  
  
"Pues cree por queno esta segura- dijo Remus  
  
"Si, quizas necesitas prestarle tus lentes- dijo Sirius pasandole un brazo a Lilly por los hombros  
  
"Lo que pasa es que no pueden soportar de que yo sea mas guapo que todos- dijo James  
  
"Sigue soñando- dijo Remus  
  
"Lilly cual de nosotros es el mas guapo e irresistible?- pregunto Sirius  
  
"Pero que no es logico- dijo Lilly  
  
"Su novio -dijo James  
  
"Yo no hable de mi novio, el mas guapo e irresistible es Sirius  
  
"Como- dijo James  
  
"Y el mas inteligente?- dijo Remus  
  
"Eres tu- dijo Lilly  
  
"Y entonses que soy yo, y no me vengas con que tu novio- dijo James  
  
"Eres el mejor en los deportes, el que mas me gusta, el que usa lentes...  
  
"Eso quiere decir que te gustan los chicos?- dijo Sirius en broma  
  
"No, pero eso te hace fijarte en sus ojos- dijo Lilly a quien beso James- ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a hacer unos asuntos antes de ir al duelo  
  
"Te acompaño- dijo James  
  
"No creo que quieras ir a estar una hora en la libreria y despues estudiar y hacer todas las tareas, y estudiar lo que miraremos el proximo mes- dijo Lilly gozando de la cara de James de "haces todo eso"  
  
"Y de que te sirve estudiar todo lo del mes? -dijo James estupefacto  
  
"Por eso es que casi me arranco el pelo cuando casi me expulsan por vuestra culpa- dijo Lilly mirandoles severamente  
  
"Adios Lilly, estaremos en la casa de los gritos- dijo James que se coloro un poco, y le dio un beso de esos que parecen de pelicula, cuando se separaron Lilly fue a la biblioteca para estudiar y todo eso  
  
El gran comedor estaba lleno, se podian oir muchos murmullos, en lugar de las cuatro mesas pocicionadas verticalmente habia una sola verticalmente pocicionada en el centro. Lilly entro y se encontro con los chavoz que estabn bromeando como siempre. Entro un hombre que tenia un buen porte apesar de la edad que tenia que era al rededor de unos cuarenta años.  
  
"Chico y chicas, les ruego silencio- inmediatamente la los estudiantes se callaron- Tengo entendido que ya saben mucho acerca de las artes del duelo, lo unico que haremos sera repasar todo eso. Dejenme presentarme, soy Cornelius Camelo, y mi ayudante sera Kevin McGregor- dijo señalando al hombre que acababa de entrar.  
  
"Ya saben todos los hechizos, lo unico que haremos como dijo mi compañero Camelo es repasarlo y especializarlo por que muchos no o hacen correctamente. Les pedire que se ordenen en parejas- los chicos se movieron rapida y habilmente cuando el hombre interrumpio otra vez, no sera por afinidadf por que esta es una clase seria y no queremos a nadie con jueguitos tontos, todos saquen sus varitas y digan "Nameous" y ellas les daran en el aire el nombre de la persona con la que estaran.  
  
Todos los chicos lo hicieron, de la punta de la variat salia un humo blanco que dibujaba las letras de con quien les tocaba, a Sirius le toco con Adam ( se acuerdan verdad) un prefecto para que no bromeara,a Remus le toco con uno de Ravnclaw, A Petter con uno de Hufflepuff y a 


End file.
